Las asesinas de ojos plateados
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Una horrible ola de asesinatos azota Forks, víctimas de una criatura sobrenatural desconocida. Lobos y vampiros deberán unirse una vez más para detener a la amenaza de las asesinas de ojos plateados, ¿Pero será suficiente contra estos seres?
1. Chapter 1

**Primer encuentro con las asesinas**

La tensión podía sentirse en el bosque, donde tanto los lobos como la familia Cullen se había reunido alrededor de los restos de un pobre cazador. Su estómago estaba completamente abierto, exponiendo en circunstancias normales las vísceras; pero éstas eran las únicas partes que faltaban. El resto del cuerpo había sido respetado, la cosa que lo hizo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de drenar la sangre, ésta de hecho se había coagulado alrededor del cuerpo y mostraba una horrible imagen.

Jacob, en su forma humana, tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Demonios, he cazado como lobo antes pero esto es demasiado asqueroso.

—Esto no puede seguir así — murmuró Jasper. — ¡Es el décimo esta semana! ¡Y apenas si es martes!

—Es una forma muy extraña de devorar a la víctima — dijo Carlisle inclinado sobre el cadáver. — Pero claramente esto fue trabajo de una criatura sobrenatural, en circunstancias normales hubieran devorado algo más, pero eso me lleva a preguntarme; ¿por qué sólo las entrañas? ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de esta criatura?

—Lo que sea que hizo esto, se ve que es por lo menos tan resistente como nosotros — dijo Edward tomando un pequeño objeto del suelo, una bala aplastada por completo. — Este hombre quiso defenderse, pero no pudo. No hay nada en la bala más que los rastros de pólvora; luego no hay sangre ni nada.

—Patrullaremos más profundamente en el bosque — aseguró Sam. — No sé quién haya hecho esto pero no lo dejaremos salirse con la suya. Se metieron en el territorio equivocado.

—Nosotros ayudaremos — dijo Bella. — No quiero podemos permitir que las personas se expongan a una criatura así.

—Mamá ya me dijo que Charlie ya ha mandado a la policía a poner barreras en el bosque — informó Seth. — Nadie entra…

—Más me preocupa qué puede salir — dijo Jacob oliendo el horizonte, pero más allá de la peste de vampiro no había otro olor fuera de lugar en la escena. — No siento nada sospechoso en el aire, es como si lo que hizo esto se hubiera esfumado sin dejar rastro.

—Sabemos que eso es imposible — siseó Rosalie.

—No lo sé — dijo Alice. — Tampoco puedo ver qué sucede, mis premoniciones sólo se aplican a humanos y vampiros; una clara señal que lo que sea que hizo esto no es algo que hayamos visto antes.

A nadie le gustó lo que ella dijo, pero no dijeron nada. Al final decidieron retirarse, no es que pudieran hacer mucho más ahí en el bosque; pero sí prometieron estar alertas e informarse unos a otros si hallaban algo más. De lo único que podían estar seguros es que no podían dejar que la criatura siguiera suelta mucho tiempo más.

…

En un hotel de tantos en la localidad, en la suite más espaciosa y lujosa, un grupo de bellas mujeres de esculturales cuerpos, cabellos rubio-platinados y unos extraños y fríos ojos plateados se mantenían calladas viendo a una de ellas discutir alocadamente por teléfono. Por su tono cualquiera podía decir que andaba muy molesta, pero en realidad por su rostro se veía que se la estaba pasando de lo más bien. Claro que era la única, la situación no estaba para tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

—¡Pero tiene que ser razonable señor jefe de la policía! ¡Nuestro grupo no viene a cazar sólo una vez al año! ¡No puede matarnos la gana de ir a caza clausurando el bosque y todas las actividades, sea razonable!

En la otra línea se distinguía la voz de un hombre hastiado pero armándose de paciencia para tratar con esa turista problemática, mientras que Helen, que así se llamaba la rubia, se aguantaba la risa ante la mirada desaprobatoria de sus compañeras; pero bueno, no le podían decir mucho porque esa llamada no era más que una estrategia para disimular sus verdaderas intenciones y un grupo de turistas enojadas era una coartada demasiado perfecta como para desperdiciarla.

—Bien, olvídelo. ¡Adiós!

Colgó al tiempo que soltaba una alegre risotada.

—¡Qué lindos! Clausuran el bosque, como si eso pudiera salvarlos! — Aplaudió alegremente Helen cuando se guardó el teléfono por fin. — Pobrecillos, están perdidos bien perdidos. Apuesto que el jefe de policía tiene muchos agentes patrullando su bosque en busca del "lunático suelto". ¡Ja! ¡Los próximos en ser devorados serán los uniformados!

—Pues a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia Helen — su líder que tenía el cabello largo como espinado y era conocida como Fantasmagórica Miria — ¿Te das cuenta que este maldito asunto está llamando demasiado la atención de los vampiros de este territorio? Quiero evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento pero parece que ya no hay más remedio, va a ser tarde o temprano.

—Más vale que sea temprano — murmuró otra de ellas, que estaba viendo hacia la ventana sin emoción aparente. Su cabello rubio-platinado se extendía hasta las caderas mostrándose suave y sedoso; pero lo que más la distinguía de sus compañeras eran sus ojos, que no tenía y en su lugar mostraba una gran cicatriz como de una cortada. — Siento una actividad muy fuerte en el bosque, esos vampiros están alterados, demasiado.

Otra de ellas, con su cabello atado en una pequeña trenza que se asomaba tímidamente sobre su hombro asintió.

—Galatea tiene razón, se están poniendo en movimiento.

El grupo entero asintió en silencio, esas dos chicas: Tabitah y "Ojos de Dios" Galatea eran expertas en detectar enemigos y saber exactamente qué estaban haciendo exactamente cómo y cuando; la distancia podía ser de kilómetros pero a ellas jamás se les escapaba nada pues eran maestras en leer las auras de sus oponentes, un arma muy letal si se sabía cómo utilizarse. Desgraciadamente no podían detectar lo que realmente estaban buscando; en fin.

Al final todas se dispersaron a sus habitaciones, casi siempre en grupos de dos, pues luego de siglos y siglos sin más compañía que ellas mismas, las asesinas de los ojos plateados tenían relaciones muy especiales las unas con las otras. Helen, la que estaba discutiendo con el jefe Swan y Deneve; que tenía el cabello corto como el de un chico pero era extrañamente femenina. Yuma, hermosa con su largo cabello suelto y su Cynthia, quien tenía el cabello atado en dos hermosas trenzas, ellas eran las "sanadoras" del grupo ya que tenían la habilidad de incrementar la capacidad de regeneración de cualquiera; Miata, una muchacha autista que había adoptado como madre a Clarice, la única de ellas que no era rubia pero igualmente tenía esos perturbadores ojos plateados. Tabitha y Miria, quienes estaban juntas desde hacía mucho tiempo. El resto de ellas, Dietrich, Galatea, Clare y Anastasia tal vez no tenían una relación especial con ninguna pero como siempre contaban con la compañía de sus amigas y juntas eran un equipo demasiado poderoso.

Al día siguiente se dividieron rápidamente en busca de una información útil: con Clare yendo al supermercado; Miria, Tabitha, Miata, Clarice, Cynthia y Yuma a Port Angels para diferentes centros comerciales; Helen y Deneve a la playa de La Push. Galatea prefirió quedarse en el hotel, muy cercano al bosque, junto con Dietrich y Anastasia esperando sentir algo y reaccionar a tiempo.

Clare se encogió de hombros ante el trabajo que le habían asignado, prácticamente hacer las compras de todo el equipo; que en su mayoría eran productos de limpieza varios pero nada más. También podría comprar un periódico aunque dudaba que le diera mucha más información de la que ya tenían, era en general una tarea bastante aburrida.

Pero entonces andando con su carreta perdida en sus pensamientos, se topó con alguien que andaba igual o más distraída que ella.

…

Alice estaba haciendo la compra, prácticamente la comida que compraban los Cullen para disimular pero también para los lobos que ahora se mantenían mucho tiempo en la casa gracias a Renesmee, pero también estaba viendo, o intentando ver, el futuro para tener una pista sobre lo que se estaban enfrentando; pero nada. Sólo veía negro.

Y fue en sus frustradas visiones distraídas cuando se topó contra una joven que andaba de compras. Era muy bonita, de hermosa piel blanca y aterciopelada, sedosos cabellos rubios cortados a la altura de la barbilla y llevaba gafas de sol; teniendo en cuenta que era verano nada del otro mundo aunque algo ridículo. ¿A nadie más le parece innecesario usar lentes de sol en espacios cerrados por cierto?

—¡Perdón, ususalmente no me pasa esto! — Se disculpó Alice levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a la joven, que sonrió amablemente.

—No hay problema, no hay problema, yo iba distraída también.

Alice sonrió lo mejor que pudo, por lo menos era simpática. Entonces la chica se despidió rápidamente… cuando sus gafas se deslizaron de su nariz el tiempo suficiente para que Alice notara el antinatural brillo plateado en sus ojos.

…

Clare sintió el cambio en el aura de la vampira y de inmediato supo que sospechaban de ella, pero no dijo nada; sólo se arregló las gafas como si nada y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, se despidió y terminó de hacer sus compras. Con un poco de suerte podría irse e informar la situación sin crear un escándalo. Desgraciadamente Alice intentó ver el futuro que la envolvía, y al no notar nada; sacó su celular.

—¿Edward? Puede que tenga una pista de lo que ocurre, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, algo en ella me da escalofríos.

De vuelta con clare Clare, luego de poner sus compras en el maletero, la joven rubia comenzó a conducir de regreso a su hotel, cuando sintió algo extraño. Miró por el retrovisor y aunque sus ojos no le decían nada, su habilidad para leer el aura de sus oponentes los delató; corrían tras ella. Clare no era buena para detectar auras a largas distancias como Galatea y Tabitha; pero en corto alcance era la más perspicaz de sus compañeras.

En un punto sin testigos, Clare paró a un lado de la carretera y se bajó de su auto como si nada, los Cullen aminoraron la velocidad de su carrera sin entender qué estaba haciendo, entonces la rubia de los ojos plateados abrió el maletero y sacó de ahí una enorme espada tipo claymore escocesa la cual se miraba enormemente pesada, demasiado para un pobre humano; pero ella la blandió como si nada en un solo brazo y apuntó hacia los árboles.

—Bueno basta, me han estado fastidiando desde que salí de mis compras y odio que me sigan. ¿Les importaría mostrarse chupasangres?

Edward, Alice y Emmet salieron de entre los árboles.

—Bien, no sé cómo nos sentiste — dijo Edward, — pero está claro que eres más que humana; tus ojos son suficiente prueba de ello, además que no puedo leer tu mente.

Clare levantó una ceja, ¿leer la mente? _Vaya, otro de los vampiros psíquicos; ya qué no es nada de lo que no me preocupe._

—Tú no eres bienvenida en este territorio y punto — dijo Emmet flexionando los músculos. — Vete ahora que puedes hacerlo.

—No pienso irme, no sin antes cumplir mi misión — dijo Clare sin bajar su espada. — Y no pueden detenerme, mejor manténganse al margen y miren a otro lado. Es su única oportunidad.

Los vampiros sisearon ante la amenaza de la chica, pero al final se lanzaron contra ella. Emmet que era el más grande pensaba en inmovilizarla y lograr así sacarle unas respuestas; así pues se deslizó hábilmente tras ella, pero Clare reaccionó más rápido dando una hábil patada giratoria hacia atrás, lo cual hizo caer a Emmet; seguidamente ella rápidamente le dio un rápido puntapié en la espalda que lo estampó contra el pavimento y finalmente lo levantó y lo arrojó contra los otros dos atacantes; que saltaron evadiendo el cuerpazo que se les venía encima. Y todo esto la tipa lo logró con una mano, en la otra blandía su amenazante espada.

Edward rugió y se posicionó tras ella y Alice de frente; ambos estaban frustrados, sus habilidades no les permitían saber qué haría ella. Tenían que improvisar, así pues Alice saltó hacia el frente; cuando Clare comenzó a mover su espada a gran velocidad, tanto que no parecía que estuviera atacando el aire pero Alice sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de peqeuñas cortadas que eran cada vez más profundas y poderosas; todo en milésimas de segundo. Edward trató de flanquearla por la derecha y Clare levantó su espada.

Al parar de mover su espada para concentrarse en Alice; la vampira gritó de dolor al caer hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo era muchísimo peor del que pensaba: cubierto de innumerables cortadas bastante profundas por las cuales goteaba ponzoña cual sangre. De vuelta con Edward, él cayó limpiamente al suelo cuando Clare blandió su espada eludiéndolo, pero apenas él se posicionó para atacar de nuevo, su parte superior cayó hacia delante separándose por completo de sus piernas. Edward desde el suelo soltó un horrorizado gemido al ver sus propias piernas ahí, pero entonces la rubia de los ojos plateados guardó su espada de regreso al auto.

—Y esa fue una advertencia amistosa. En serio, son vampiros; se van a recuperar de esa, pero por favor manténganse alejados del bosque. Si yo no tuve que esforzarme siquiera para quitármelos de encima, no le durarán ni dos segundos a esa cosa que ronda los bosques. Si se creen que ustedes son monstruos y que están en el tope de la cadena alimenticia, es porque no conocen a esas bestias y lo terribles que pueden ser. Salven su vida y manténganse al margen, para eso estamos las profesionales.

Dicho esto subió a su auto y se encaminó hacia el hotel. Sacó su celular.

—Miria, soy Clare. Tuve una situación…

—Ahórratelo — replicó la capitana. — Galatea ya me dio los detalles. Ahora, recibí un reporte de Deneve y Helen; tienen problemas con una criatura local y tú eres la que está más cerca de La Push. Ve inmediatamente y por favor que esto no termine en tragedia, quería que pasáramos desapercibidas pero esto ya no puede contenerse. Ni modo…

* * *

 **Y una remasterización de los primeros crossovers que he hecho en mi larga carrera de fanfictioner; Claymore de Yagi-Sensei y Twilight de la señorita Meyer. Espero que les guste a los que me leen por primera vez en este género y eso, pronto daré más detalles de las guerreras todopoderosas del sensei y las horribles criaturas que combaten.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los lobos y las guerreras**

Era un día de verano de lo más normal en la reserva de La Push; muchos turistas habían venido de todas partes del país a relajarse un poco en las bellas playas indígenas, sin contar que para muchos amantes de la cultura era un paseo bastante agradable. Y entre todas las turistas, destacaban dos chicas rubias muy lindas que estaban una tomando el sol y roncando a pierna suelta cubierta por una sombrilla (con el cabello hasta la barbilla con un mechón frente a su rostro); y la otra con la nariz metida en un libro (sobre leyendas quiletes), que tenía el cabello tan corto como un chico pero que era extrañamente femenina. Muchos hubieran intentado algo con ellas de no ser porque estaban tomadas de las manos y en más de una ocasión la del flequillo le robó un beso a su compañera. Nada de la incumbencia de nadie.

Fue cuando entre tanta gente que pasaba el día en la playa, las dos chicas se fijaron en una pareja de novios tomados de la mano: Jessica y Mike, que al sentir la mirada de la pareja de rubias les dedicaron una amable sonrisa y se perdieron hacia unas grutas algo alejadas del público; algo normal teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que andaban pero las dos rubias reaccionaron rápido. Fingiendo normalidad, se pusieron a empacar la sombrilla y las demás cosas de playa.

—Uy pobre chica, ¿crees que tenga una oportunidad, Deneve? — Preguntó Helen doblando su sombrilla y guardándolo todo a toda prisa.

—Si no nos damos prisa no — fue la respuesta de Deneve tomando la mochila y yéndose al auto como quien no quiere la cosa; pero estaba claro que estaba alerta, pero eso no podía ser percibido por alguien que no tuviera los ojos tan bien entrenados como ellas… y ese era el caso de Sam Uley, que al verlas sintió que había algo muy raro. No dejaban de usar sus gafas oscuras, ni siquiera cuando la del pelo corto entró a la tienda de recuerdos local a comprar un libro de leyendas quilete; y esa tienda estaba muy oscura.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera nada pero era mejor investigar; le hizo una señal invisible a Paul, que hacía la guardia en la playa y ambos desaparecieron por una esquina, sin que las rubias lo notaran.

Entonces Helen y Deneve llegaron a su auto y salieron de la Reserva y condujeron unos cuantos kilómetros hacia dentro, cuando pararon se quitaron los trajes de playa y los sustituyeron con un traje de cuero negro sobre el cual colgaron unas enormes espadas; dos en el caso de Deneve y uno en el de Helen. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se internaron en el bosque a una enorme velocidad, esto se acababa hoy mismo. No se daban cuenta de los dos vigilantes silenciosos que las seguían con cautela y observaban todos sus movimientos.

Guiándose por la sensación de aquella inusual y detestable aura, las dos guerreras flanquearon la playa hasta llegar a las grutas; y tras moverse a gran velocidad, penetraron listas para la acción.

El súbito movimiento captó la atención de Sam y Paul, que se precipitaron también a las cuevas listos para detener aquella amenaza. En la cueva Jessica levantaba los brazos dejando que Mike retirara la parte superior de su traje de baño; estaba más que dispuesta a entregarse y Mike estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar su oportunidad, cuando una antipática voz carraspeó detrás de ellos.

—¿Y de veras les parece un buen momento para ponerse a hacer cosas indecentes y en un lugar como este? — Preguntó Deneve blandiendo su espada con decisión.

Los dos enamorados saltaron hacia atrás ante las amenazadores muchachas rubias; cuando un aullido se escuchó en el horizonte. Dos lobos, tan enormes como osos, rugieron y se lanzaron contra las rubias, esto fue un movimiento para nada esperado que ambas eludieron con habilidad.

—¿Deneve, qué rayos?

—Ese maldito libro sobre leyendas decía la verdad, cuidado Helen estamos ante los guardianes de la playa. Oigan, si lo discutiéramos tranquilamente…

Sam le mostró los dientes a Deneve y se lanzó, aparentemente no estaban las cosas como para una salida diplomática. Deneve saltó hábilmente hacia atrás al tiempo que Helen lanzaba un puñetazo contra Sam dejándolo en el suelo; pero se levantó rápidamente y soltó un aullido. Helen torció el gesto pero luego su mueca se tornó en una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Soy yo o aquí habrá una batalla?

Más aullidos llenaron el lugar, sí habría batalla. Rodeadas de lobos, las dos guerreras se protegieron con sus espadas listas para hacer el siguiente ataque, completamente rodeadas por las dos manadas; ¿cómo habían logrado pasar tan rápido sin molestar a la gente de la playa? Seguramente ellos conocían una ruta mejor que esa.

Y en una esquina, Mike y Jessica seguían temblando ante el horrible espectáculo. Entonces los lobos atacaron; Helen tomó por el cuello a Jacob eludiendo sus fauces y lo levantó en el aire para luego golpearlo contra el suelo, al tiempo que saltaba evitando el ataque de Leah; que no fue tan eficiente contra Helen pero sí contra Deneve, que perdió un brazo y una de sus dos espadas. Con seriedad, Deneve remató a Leah de un certero golpe a la mandíbula con el mango de su espada, obligándola a soltar el brazo ensangrentado que aún sostenía la espada.

 _¿Lo notaron?_ Comunicó Leah, _estas cosas son mucho más blandas que los chupasangres_.

 _Sin bajar la guardia Leah_ , regañó Jacob, _todavía no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. ¿O acaso no viste cómo se regeneró como si nada?_

Deneve hizo crecer un brazo nuevo y recuperó la espada de su brazo anterior, para salvar a Helen de Quil y Jared que la habían derribado dándole la oportunidad a Embry de hacerla pedazos; así pues con Quil lejos de ella, Helen lanzó a Jared al techo de una patada y le dio un tremendo golpazo a Embry en el pecho; y luego dio una grácil patada giratoria con triple efecto de giro contra Jacob, que se estaba recuperando.

Sam rugió y se arrojó contra las piernas de Deneve; pero ella antes de tocar el suelo generó dos piernas nuevas y arrojó una enorme roca contra el alfa, que la eludió como pudo; sólo para descubrir que era una distracción y que ella ya estaba detrás de él para darle un certero corte con su espada. Sam gruñó pero le dio una patada poderosa a Deneve, que la mandó contra Helen. Helen se la quitó de encima de un rápido empujón y un "lo siento mi amor" para luego recargar contra Paul tacleándolo al estilo del fútbol americano.

—¡Touch-Down! — Gritó Helen. — Pero en serio, no sé tú pero esto de no poder leer su aura me está fastidiando; usaré el diez por ciento.

—Desgraciadamente no queda opción — dijo Deneve cerrando sus ojos junto con Helen.

Hubo un cambio en el ambiente, todos los lobos se quedaron estupefactos al sentir el aroma de esas dos; hasta ahora no habían puesto mucha atención porque era casi igual al de otro humano y por eso reaccionaron tarde, pero ahora era mucho menos humano más parecido a… a nada que conocieran. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces ambas abrieron sus ojos, que se habían tornado de un extraño color dorado, parecido al de los Cullen pero más antinatural. Ambas saltaron de regreso a la acción; y la diferencia era obvia. Los lobos no podían ver sus movimientos, era como si al cambiar el color de sus ojos incrementaron su fuerza y velocidad a niveles insospechados, esta batalla estaba perdida y eran sólo dos… ¿o no?

Mike y Jessica se levantaron y con cuidado se alejaron, cuando las guerreras los vieron de reojo, pero no podían llegar hasta ellos al estar rodeadas de lobos.

—Demonios, hazlo tú Helen.

La aludida se arregló el flequillo y para espanto de todos los lobos, el brazo que sostenía su espada se estiró como si fuera de goma varios metros por encima de todos para finalmente rodear a Mike y a Jessica haciendo que ésta última casi se desmayara de la impresión. Helen sonrió, los lobos atacaron una vez más pero fueron rechazados por Deneve, que con sus dos espadas los mantenía fácilmente a raya. Entonces Helen hizo el corte mortal, partiendo a Mike a la mitad y retrayendo su brazo.

Jessica gritó horrorizada y salió huyendo; y los lobos se hubieran lanzado con más furia contra las asesinas, cuando un olor extraño y penetrante llenó el ambiente. Era como… ¿en serio a qué demonios olía? Jacob se dio cuenta que el hedor provenía de Mike, bajo el cual se había formado un charco de sangre púrpura y asquerosa, Mike se arrastró difícilmente contra las paredes tomando poco a poco la forma de una criatura de piel color rojizo, enormes orejas, cabellos rubios y ojos dorados. Soltó un poderoso rugido exponiendo su boca llena de colmillos ante todos. Helen y Deneve no perdieron el tiempo, con una hábil maniobra aprovechando que los lobos ya no molestarían, Helen cortó la cabeza de la criatura matándola en el instante.

—Listo, llegamos un poco más tarde y la niña se convierte en el desayuno — explicó Helen limpiando su espada. — ¿Ya podemos terminar con esto? Por favor…

—Helen tiene razón — dijo Deneve a los lobos. — Ambos grupos demostramos que nos preocupa la vida humana, terminamos el maldito asunto y podemos regresar a nuestras vidas.

Jacob entonces tomó su forma humana. Las dos guerreras levantaron una ceja, ¿monstruos que tomaban forma humana? Bien, era regresar a su era pero en fin.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Cómo es que supieron lo que era y nosotros no? Y…

Entonces Clare llegó a la cueva.

—Helen, Deneve, Miria me envió. ¿Están bien?

Miró a los lobos pero no les prestó importancia.

—¿Eso es un Yoma? Pero si se supone los cazamos hasta su extinción.

—Y eso es lo preocupante — dijo Deneve. — ¿Y si mejor nos movemos? Nuestra líder tiene que saber de esto.

Helen se arregló el flequillo y le tomó una fotografía con su celular para luego mandarla.

—¿Saben? yo amo la era de las comunicaciones.

El celular de las tres sonó, así que les dieron la espalda a los irritados lobos que no entendían por qué no se dignaban a hablarles.

—Bien, la jefa nos quiere a todas de regreso ya.

—Y ustedes — dijo Clare. — A como están las cosas les explicaremos qué sucede, pero antes nos encargaremos de nuestros asuntos. Si les decimos más o no depende de nuestra líder.

Y desaparecieron a una gran velocidad dejando a los lobos preguntando, preguntando, preguntando…

* * *

 **Otro cap de esta fusión, casi enteramente reciclado de la versión anterior pero lo cambié en pequeños detalles, espero les haya gustado y como siempre:  
**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charla con las asesinas**

Estaban todos reunidos en la mansión Cullen, informando de la situación. Jacob y Sam compartieron los acontecimientos de la mañana desde el punto de vista de cada una de las manadas a Edward, que torció el gesto muy molesto con todo el asunto.

—¿Pero en serio no tienen ni idea de qué está pasando aquí? Es cierto que en este pueblo ocurren cosas raras pero ya es demasiado extraño — dijo Jacob.

Edward y Alice negaron con la cabeza tristemente.

—Me temo que nosotros tampoco comprendemos a qué viene todo esto — dijo Edward. — Pero por lo que puedo calcular más o menos al tiempo en que ustedes se enfrentaron a dos de las de los ojos plateados, Alice, Emmett y yo peleamos contra otra. No sólo no pude leerle la mente ni Alice ver el futuro sobre ella sino que…

—Nos dio una paliza y sin esfuerzo — dijo Emmett. — No me fue tan mal como a ellos porque no se molestó en usar su espada contra mí pero de todos modos fue malo. El problema es que ellas parecen hacer algo muy parecido a lo que hace Edward, de leer nuestras mentes para anticipar nuestros movimientos. Pude verlo, todo lo que hizo ella fue anticiparse a lo que íbamos a hacer antes que pudiéramos reaccionar y entonces nos daba el golpe mortal. Fue realmente un milagro que hayamos salido ilesos, por suerte ella estaba de buen humor.

Soltó un gemido de dolor pero seguía pensando en las extrañas habilidades de la guerrera. Entonces Jacob recordó algo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando taclearon a Paul mencionaron no sé qué sobre no poder leer nuestras auras. ¿No será que lo decía literalmente? Ya saben, como lo hacen los chamanes pero ellas lo hacen de forma ofensiva.

Carlisle y Edward se volvieron hacia ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Jacob? Puede que sea útil para vencer a estas criaturas…

Jacob tomó aire pensando cómo ordenar sus palabras.

—No es ningún secreto que todos los seres vivientes tenemos una especie de aura, algo que es el reflejo de nosotros mismos; si somos buenos o malos, incluso nuestras intenciones y personalidades en general. Los chamanes aprenden a leer esta aura cuando buscan sus curas espirituales pero nada más, jamás pensé que podría utilizarse de esa manera; o bueno, es una forma de llamar esa extraña técnica que usan ellas. A menos que tengamos otro encuentro dudo mucho que se resuelvan nuestras dudas.

Los vampiros mostraron una molestia general por lo que dijo Jacob, además que nadie estaba seguro si deseaba otro encuentro con esas cosas. Porque también estaba el otro asunto preocupante, que eran los asesinatos en los bosques. Jacob recordaba claramente lo que había dicho la guerrera del flequillo: _"llegamos un poco más tarde y la niña se convierte en el desayuno"_ ; por otro lado a Edward no se le olvidaban las palabras: _"si yo no tuve que esforzarme siquiera para quitármelos de encima, no le durarán ni dos segundos a esa cosa que ronda los bosques. Si se creen que ustedes son monstruos y que están en el tope de la cadena alimenticia, es porque no conocen a esas bestias y lo terribles que pueden ser"_

Entonces, ¿a qué se enfrentaban realmente? Las de los ojos plateados estaban relacionados con los asesinatos de los últimos días; pero todo indicaba que venían a encargarse del o de los responsables. ¿Entonces qué eran esas bestias a los que se refería la chica que se enfrentó a Edward? ¿Más de esas cosas que las dos de La Push vencieron con facilidad y que camuflaba su aroma y apariencia? ¿Qué?

Por la carretera escucharon unas cinco pesadas camionetas desviarse a la casa de los Cullen; haciendo que todos se pararan rápidamente, ¿acaso venían visitas? No, aquí había algo raro y ya sabían que no debían de dejarse engañar por ese efluvio humano. Las camionetas estacionaron en la puerta de enfrente y los vampiros y el lobo salieron a la puerta de enfrente listos para lo que fuera; pero tenían miedo.

Las asesinas de los ojos plateados bajaron una a una, eran doce en total sólo una con el cabello de color marrón, el resto rubias platinadas que observaban tranquilamente. Entre todas ellas, una de cabello como espinado se adelantó y levantó una mano.

—Creo que nuestros bandos necesitan hablar, ¿no les parece?

Sólo hubo silencio por parte de los vampiros, por lo que la del cabello espinado suspiró, pero igualmente puso su mejor sonrisa gentil y extendió su mano.

—Soy la líder de este equipo, mi nombre es Miria.

Aún nada, pero entonces las dos guerreras del incidente de la playa se adelantaron y saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Jacob y a Sam.

—Ey, son los guardianes de la bahía; ya decía yo que estaban relacionados con los vampiros, ¡hola soy Helen, nos conocimos en la playa! — Dijo alegremente la del flequillo. — Y ella es Deneve, Deneve es mi novia así que por guapa que sea no le echen el ojo, ¿de acuerdo? Hemos estado juntas por milenios así que…

—¿Es necesario dar tantos detalles? — Preguntó Deneve con calma.

—A como lo veo yo un toque de humor sirve para calmar tensiones — dijo Helen encogiéndose de hombros.

A una de las recién llegadas, alta de cabello hasta la cadera y ciega, se le escapó una risita.

—Por mucho que Helen nos sea irritante, tiene un punto a su favor; las tensiones están bajando un poco. — Entonces se adelantó y extendió su mano también. — Hola, me llamo Galatea, es un placer señores vampiros, vaya qué raro suena decir algo así.

Una a una las guerreras se fueron adelantando y extendiendo su mano a pesar que los Cullen y los lobos no reaccionaban como evaluando qué iba a suceder. Tabitha, la de la trenza, sonrió.

—Tranquilos, dejamos nuestras espadas en el hotel así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Al final un poco temeroso, Carlisle apretó la mano de Miria, quien le sonrió.

—No mordemos, de verdad. Además creo que necesitan respuestas, ¿o me equivoco?

Carlisle sonrió ya un poco más confiado y señaló a su casa, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si estaba haciendo o no una estupidez.

—Este… ¡cómo no! Pasen por aquí por favor, yo… siéntanse como en su casa.

La familia percibía su miedo, también las guerreras pero le siguieron el juego, querían demostrar que no iban por nada malo y que sus intenciones de hablar eran sinceras. Se sentaron en los amplios sillones de la sala invitadas por Carlisle. Esme incluso soltó una tímida sonrisa cohibida.

—Este… es un gusto, no esperábamos visitas el día de hoy, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de café con galletas? Ah, claro ustedes…

—Yo sí acepto una tacita por favor — sonrió Helen. — ¿Alguna otra?

Miria y Clare se miraron pero al final asintieron y pidieron también. Dietrich prefirió sólo un poco de agua helada, Anastasia también café. Esme sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina alegremente, para reaparecer trayendo una bandeja con galletas mientras que la cafetera hacía lo suyo. Las de los ojos plateados tomaron una galleta cada uno.

—¡Están buenísimas! — Celebró Helen. — Para ser gente sin sentido del gusto tienen saben seleccionar lo mejor de lo mejor.

Deneve probó una ante una mirada insistente de su novia.

—Debo admitirlo, hasta a mí se me antoja algo de café con estas galletas, muy buenas; gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Esme se inclinó ligeramente, sonriendo cohibida.

—Este… me alegro que les gusten. Puse café suficiente para todas así que no habrá problemas.

Las guerreras sonrieron amablemente, por lo menos los vampiros estaban algo menos tensos que antes; eso era algo bueno. Entonces Edward carraspeó mirando fijamente a Clare.

—Bueno, como ustedes dijeron nuestros bandos necesitan hablar y lo que queremos son respuestas. ¿Qué son ustedes? Si comen comida normal, ¿qué es lo que está ocasionando los asesinatos, otra de las cosas a los que se enfrentaron los quiletes? Dígannos por favor.

—Hijo, no hay necesidad de ser tan groseros — dijo Carlisle tratando de calmar al ofuscado Edward, que actuaba de ese modo pero por lo asustado que estaba de las visitantes.

Miria asintió.

—¿Conque directo al punto, no mocoso? Bien, comencemos. Nuestra raza no tiene nombre, pero los humanos de los antiguos días nos llamaron Claymores, debido a nuestras espadas. En cuanto a los asesinatos, nosotras no fuimos, de hecho estamos cazando a la criatura que los está cometiendo. Y no, me gustaría que fuera una de esas cosas que nuestras compañeras eliminaron en la playa de La Push pero no. A lo que nos enfrenamos es a una criatura mucho más peligrosa y voraz.

—Un Yoma puede sobrevivir alimentándose sólo una vez cada dos semanas — explicó Galatea. — Y eso fue lo que Helen y Deneve mataron en La Push, un Yoma. Ahora lo que está en sus montañas se llama Despertar y me temo que esas cosas devoran grandes cantidades de entrañas humanas en muy poco tiempo.

—Así es — convino Cynthia. — Los Yoma son enormemente fuertes y ágiles, para un ser humano; para guerreras como nosotras son más bien lentos y fáciles de borrar del mapa. Incluso los vampiros podrían hacerse cargo de esas cosas con facilidad pero no creo que su sangre sepa demasiado bien, ¿o acaso a ustedes les gusta la sangre de monstruo?

Entonces intervino Yuma.

—Pero lo que los hace realmente peligrosos, tanto a Yoma como Despertares, es su capacidad de camuflarse entre sus víctimas. A simple vista y olfato parecen simples humanos y por eso pueden pasearse delante de sus narices como si nada. Pero no se distraigan, esas cosas son problemáticas, no demasiado peligrosas pero sí problemáticas.

La familia y los lobos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

—¿Y cómo es que ustedes los identifican? — Preguntó Bella.

Tabitha sonrió.

—Por su aura, los Yoma tienen un tipo de aura especial llamada Yoki, nosotras la tenemos también y eso nos permite detectarlos con facilidad; el aura también puede ser utilizada para predecir los movimientos del oponente ya que ésta se mueve antes que tú lo hagas.

Edward levantó una ceja, era tal como lo había mencionado Jacob, ¿no? Para entonces el nerviosismo con las asesinas de los ojos plateados se había calmado, y lo último se fue cuando Esme llegó con el café y las galletas para todas que comieron alegremente. Este grupo se miraba muy humano, más humano que los Cullen y los lobos en sí. Entonces Clare tomó un sorbo y siguió con una explicación más detallada:

—Volviendo al tema de los Yoma, ellos son criaturas parásitas que toman posesión del cuerpo de un humano y lo usan como boca para alimentarse hasta que este cuerpo se gasta e infectan otro. Una vez un humano ha sido infectado por el Yoma, no hay vuelta atrás y la única forma de detener al monstruo es matarlo. Pero no puedes detectarlo a menos que también tú tengas una propia aura Yoki; y aquí es donde entramos nosotras.

Miria mordió una galleta con gravedad.

—Todas nosotras comenzamos como humanas y casi siempre nuestros seres queridos fueron devorados por esas cosas, así que nos sometimos a una operación en donde se nos insertó carne y sangre de los Yomas para convertirnos nosotras mismas en mitad humanas mitad Yoma. Al principio no somos tan fuertes como ellos, sólo más rápidas y esa ha sido nuestra mejor arma junto con la lectura de auras; pero con el paso del tiempo y el desarrollo de nuestras habilidades somos más fuertes que ellos, mucho más. Una de nosotras fácilmente puede eliminar a diez de ellos sin esforzarse.

—A menos que te topes con dieciséis lobos del tamaño de osos que te estorben el camino — bromeó Helen con Jacob. — Sólo es chiste niño, hiciste el encuentro emocionante.

El chico se ruborizó un poco, pero estaba bien.

—Estamos justo a medio camino entre la humanidad y ser algo más, por eso tenemos que tener un control casi absoluto de nosotras mismas — dijo Dietrich. — Pero cuando nos embriagamos de poder nos convertimos en algo mucho más peligroso, un ser cuya fuerza ilimitada y su velocidad nos supera en todo sentido, y esas cosas se llaman Despertares. Al igual que los Yoma tienen la habilidad de camuflarse como humanos, pero ellos no infectan a nadie sino que vuelven a su forma original de cómo eran antes de convertirse en guerreras, y también se alimentan de entrañas. Y son mucho más hambrientos que los Yoma.

—A quien rastreamos es una vieja conocida, la última de su especie — explicó Anastasia. — Y mientras más pronto la acabemos mejor por el bien de todos nosotros. Además de voraz, Riful es cruel y sádica como ella sola y si se topan en su camino se asegurará que los últimos minutos de su vida sean los más aterradores.

—¿Entonces la cosa que está en los bosques es racional? — Dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

—¿Riful racional? Es una forma muy interesante de describir a esa cosa — murmuró Deneve. — Pero sí, puede pensar y es increíblemente malvada y con un retorcido sentido del humor. Créannos: somos fuertes y rápidas, demasiado para cualquiera de ustedes sea lobo o sea vampiro; pero lo que somos capaces de hacer no se compara con Riful. Nosotras liberamos nuestro poder en pequeñas dosis según la necesidad, ella no presenta problema en usar su gran poder todo de una vez. Y es en este punto donde nuestra habilidad para leer auras es vital para nuestra supervivencia.

—Lo que me lleva al punto principal que quería discutir con ustedes, — dijo Miria: por favor manténganse al margen. Nosotras pelearemos y acabaremos con Riful, esta vez definitivamente, y nos iremos a otro lado sin llamar demasiado la atención. Ella es un monstruo imparable para alguien a su nivel. Salven su vida, por favor…

Jacob y Sam se levantaron.

—Lo sentimos pero eso no va a ocurrir — dijo Sam. — Nosotros tenemos un compromiso con esta tierra y la vida humana. No dejaremos que nada le suceda a los habitantes de Forks y de La Push, esa es nuestra responsabilidad ancestral.

—Y por lo que entiendo ustedes no pueden "leer" nuestros movimientos, por lo que supongo que no tenemos ese Yoki como lo llaman ustedes — dijo Jacob. — Esa es nuestra ventaja.

—Sí, no tienes Yoki y ella no puede sentirte; pero tú tampoco a ella — dijo Miria con tranquilidad. — Te estás metiendo a la boca del lobo muchachito.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? — Dijo Jasper. — Nosotros también tenemos un compromiso con estas tierras, no podemos dejar que una bestia venga y aniquile humanos como si fuéramos un cero a la izquierda, además que me muero por ver esa cosa.

—Si ustedes pueden leer nuestros movimientos quiere decir que nosotros mismos tenemos esa aura Yoki — observó Rosalie. — ¿O me equivoco?

—De hecho es verdad — dijo pensativa Galatea. — ¿Están diciendo que quieren aprender a cómo leer el Yoko por su cuenta?

—Es una experiencia demasiado interesante como para dejarla de lado — sonrió Carlisle. — Y también queremos proteger estas tierras.

Miria miró a sus compañeras, que una buena parte estaba del lado de los vampiros como Galatea, Anastasia, Miata y Clarice; a otras les daba igual como a Helen y a Deneve y a Taibtha; pero a ella misma, Yuma, Cynthia y Clare no les hacía gracia.

—Aún si aprenden a leer Yoki por su cuenta no hay garantías que salgan con vida de ésta — dijo Clare. — No saben a lo que se enfrentan.

—Tomaremos el riesgo — dijo Esme. — Ya hemos tenido suerte muchas veces, también la tendremos con ustedes supongo.

—O se les acabará — opinó Miria tajante. — Por eso queríamos mantenernos sin llamar la atención, porque algo así podría pasar. Durante siglos nuestra política con los vampiros es dejarlos en paz como nuestra raza hermana; lo que ocurra con ustedes no es cosa nuestra. No pueden venir y meterse en peleas de hace siglos antes que su raza naciera.

—¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Bella saltando. —¿Qué tan antigua es la raza de las Claymore?

—Ya perdimos la cuenta — dijo Clare. — Lo que queremos dejar en claro aquí es que esto está más allá de lo que puedan hacer. Podemos enseñarles a leer auras, pero no hay garantías que eso los salve de ser destrozados por Riful sin piedad.

Los vampiros se miraron.

—No importa, si hay una forma de salvar el pueblo lo haremos — dijo Edward. — Además nos hubiéramos metido en esta lucha de todos modos, todo lo que harán ustedes es darnos una forma de sobrevivir.

Miria suspiró.

—Como quieran, es su vida hagan lo que deseen con ella, pero nuestro entrenamiento es duro.

—No importa, lo tomaremos — dijo Emmett emocionado. — Un oponente casi invencible y una nueva forma de pelear, eso me llama mucho la atención.

—Y como agradecimiento pueden usar nuestra casa como deseen el tiempo que dure nuestra instrucción — dijo Carlisle. — Algo me dice que podemos confiar los unos en los otros.

Las guerreras Claymore intercambiaron una mirada incómoda pero asintieron.

—De acuerdo, pero habrá muy poco descanso. Nosotras podemos funcionar con unos quince minutos de sueño a la semana y unos bocados de comida y sorbos de agua, así que no perdemos el tiempo en tonterías. Su formación comienza ya, y más les vale estar listos porque no toleraremos ninguna deserción ahora que han decidido tirar su vida a la basura al enfrentarse a la maldita de Riful.

 **Y otro cap, en mi versión original el manga no había acabado aún así que el enemigo final de la historia era Priscilla, pero lo cambié por alguien a quien han matado muchas veces y sigue regresando la maldita. Lo único que sigue fiel a mi historia es que tanto Clarice como Tabitha siguen vivas, ellas en el manga de Yagi-Sensei ya murieron. En fin, spero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El duro entrenamiento de las asesinas**

—Muy bien, dame lo que tengas chupasangre — dijo Clare levantando los puños como si se tratara de un encuentro de boxeo. — Estoy lista.

Jasper (a varios metros de la guerrera) sonrió y saltó contra su oponente, la rubia de los ojos plateados. Clare permaneció quieta durante el salto pero justo al último momento al caer, dio unos breves pasos hacia atrás eludiendo por completo el ataque de Jasper; que gruñó divertido y cargó contra Clare. Una vez más la rubia se limitó a dar unos pasos a la derecha eludiendo de nuevo el ataque del rubio. Jasper rugió de frustración y trató con un salto frontal, que tampoco fue problema para Clare que pese a todo ella sólo utilizaba la velocidad de un humano; no se había dignado a usar toda su velocidad de guerrera. Era un espectáculo realmente extraño, por más que el vampiro más rápido de la familia se arrojara y tratara de atrapar a Clare; ella lo eludía con facilidad, siempre con la velocidad de un humano.

—Increíble — se maravilló Carlisle. — Al conocer sus movimientos de antemano, ni siquiera se esfuerza en usar toda su capacidad de movimiento; pero me gustaría saber de qué tanto su ustedes capaces en verdad.

—Lo sabrás en su momento — dijo Miria observando la batalla, que se ponía cada vez más monótona. — Nadie puede tomarse a Riful a la ligera.

El entrenamiento siguió por varios minutos, mostrando a Jasper cada vez más frustrado y atacando con menos técnica y más con fuerza bruta; pero igual no era rival para la rubia que lo miraba con tranquilidad. Finalmente Jasper rugió poderosamente y lanzó un último ataque contra Clare; pero ella sólo dio otro paso hacia atrás, esta vez sí a la velocidad de un vampiro, y le dio de lleno un rodillazo en el vientre. Jasper rodó por el suelo adolorido mientras que Clare se sobaba la rodilla con una ligera incomodidad.

—Una pequeña desventaja que tenemos sobre los vampiros, — informó Anastasia, — nosotras las Claymore tenemos factor de regeneración pero en términos generales nuestros cuerpos tienen la fragilidad de un ser humano normal; simplemente tenemos la facilidad de aguantar el dolor por años de entrenamiento y contraatacar.

Los vampiros tomaron nota, esto estaba interesante. Entonces Clare, ya recuperada del golpe que ella misma le dio a Jasper, regresó con el resto del grupo.

—¿Y cómo los ves Miria?

—Si sobreviven a Riful más de veinte segundos lo consideraré un verdadero milagro — dijo Miria tranquilamente. — ¿Ya se convencieron de que esta batalla es una que no pueden ganar y mejor nos las dejan a nosotras?

—Nosotras protegeremos Forks — dijo Bella. — No importa qué digan, se supone que esta familia se estableció aquí para vivir en paz; ¿o no?

—Es como Bella dice — sonrió Esme. — Durante generaciones este pueblo nos ha dado mucho, y es nuestra obligación moral.

Miria suspiró exasperada, lo de los lobos quiletes lo entendía; luego que le contaran la historia de los Espíritus Guerreros y su conexión con esa tierra y el origen de los lobos, etc. Pero esto era el colmo, los vampiros se establecían en ese territorio cada cierto tiempo; ¿no podían mudarse hasta que el maldito problema fuera solucionado? Ellos no sabían a lo que se metían, no conocían el verdadero poder de Riful, ni siquiera el de una Claymore normal ya que durante su enfrentamiento Clare apenas si tuvo que mostrar una pequeña parte de lo que verdaderamente era capaz. Y lo seguía haciendo con ese pequeño entrenamiento.

—Lo que más me llama la atención de todo esto, Miria, es lo mucho que te preocupas por la seguridad de estas criaturas — le dijo Galatea con una sonrisa. — Tanto o más que por nuestras compañeras guerreras, ¿o me equivoco?

Miria cerró los ojos recordando los antiguos días, cuando la misteriosa organización conocida solamente como La Organización creaba a las Claymore en masa para luchar contras los Yoma; al principio para ella todo eso era una tarea noble porque no sólo se protegía a la humanidad sino que se satisfacían sus propios deseos de venganza de muchas de ellas. Pero luego se enteró que la propia Organización creaba a los Yoma y que todo el continente en el que vivían las Claymore era una especie de laboratorio abierto para crear al guerrero perfecto. Las mentiras, el sentirse utilizada; fue por eso que ella lideró la Rebelión de las Guerreras y lucharon hasta el fin contra sus creadores.

—Aún recuerdo cuando acabamos con La Organización y vencimos a la aberración de Priscilla, muchas de nosotras esperamos siglos antes de salir del continente y hacer nuestras vidas alrededor del mundo. ¿Sólo para qué? Para descubrir que a nuestras espaldas las Organización creó a un nuevo tipo de guerrero en el propio continente, los vampiros nuestra raza hermana.

Galatea asintió para que continuara.

—De acuerdo, se salieron de control al igual que nosotras y La Organización cayó víctima de sus propias monstruosidades — siguió Miria. — Pero de todos modos esta raza es como nosotras, el fruto de la ambición de unos irresponsables. Son fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a una criatura de los antiguos días.

Galatea no dijo nada más, como siempre el sentimiento que unía a todas las guerreras estaba presente: la Hermandad de las Espadas. Rosalie se acercó.

—¿Me están diciendo que nosotros fuimos creados por la raza humana?

—¿Interesante no? Crear a tu propio depredador — observó Dietrich la Rastreadora. — Y luego muchas no se explican por qué cayó La Organización.

Emmett, que también pasaba por ahí, flexionó sus músculos.

—Estemos listos o no yo quiero aprender también; estar entre una familia llena de habilidades especiales y no tener una propia apesta, por eso me esforzaré al máximo para aprender esto del Yoki. ¿Quién quiere ser mi oponente? Porque yo quiero aprender con la mejor.

—Me uno — dijo Rosalie. — Lectores de auras, suena de lo más entretenido.

Galatea se levantó del pasto y se arregló el cabello.

—Si quieren entonces yo los entrenaré personalmente, también sugiero que le pidan ayuda a Clare. Mi especialidad es leer el movimiento de las auras Yoki a largas distancias y si me concentro mucho puedo controlar los movimientos de mis oponentes manipulando sus propias auras, y Clare es una experta en lectura durante el combate, además que es excelente para no mostrar su Yoki hasta el preciso momento por lo que sus ataques son más impredecibles que los de la mayoría.

La pareja sonrió y se posicionó contra Galatea. Al principio tenían sus dudas al ver esa cortada que la cegó hacía tantos años, pero ella no tenía problemas en moverse; más entre vampiros que estaban llenos de Yoki.

—Al igual que Clare no usaré más velocidad que la de un humano común — anunció. — Pero sí mi fuerza, así que prepárense porque no soy una oponente cualquiera.

Emmett y Rosalie gruñeron y atacaron los dos a la vez tratando de cortarle el paso a Galatea; pero ella se limitó a saltar lanzando todo su cuerpo a un lado pasando justo por en medio de los dos ataques relampagueantes que trataron de derribarla. Ambos vampiros pararon y retomaron su ataque contra Galatea, que esta vez avanzó hacia delante sin ningún temor que se lo impidiera. Emmett y Rosalie colocaron sus codos de tal modo que la derribaran en su carrera, pero cuando se fueron acercando ambos codos dieron a otra dirección y la rubia pasó entre ellos sin ningún problema.

—¿No les dije? Controlo sus movimientos a través de sus auras Yoki — dijo ella arreglándose su largo cabello rubio. — No es fácil derribarme.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una sonrisa y repitieron el ataque, llamando cada vez más público. Era divertido, pronto todos los vampiros dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se asomaron a ver la lucha contra Galatea que era cada vez más intensa.

Renesmee estaba feliz, le parecía interesante el entrenamiento de su familia pero también estaba preocupada con lo que podría pasar. Entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo. Se volvió, era una de las asesinas de ojos plateados, pero era muy joven; no tendría más de doce años y tenía una mirada como ausente.

Renesmee le sonrió y le tocó el rostro, pero la niña se mostraba tan ausente como antes.

—Renesmee, nuestras habilidades no funcionan con ellas — le recordó Bella.

Renesmee asintió y le sonrió a la niña.

—Hola, soy Renesmee, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

La niña, que no establecía para nada contacto visual, respondió simplemente:

—Miata.

—Hola Miata, ¿quieres entrenar conmigo? Me gustaría mucho aprender.

Edward y Bella saltaron ante la petición de Renesmee, no querían que se metiera en la lucha; pero se mostraron un poco más tranquilas cuando vieron que le hablaba a una niña así que asintieron secamente y se pusieron a ver lo que sería el entrenamiento de su hija. Miata sonrió y se puso en posición pero una de las Claymores, la del cabello color marrón, corrió a toda velocidad y abrazó a Miata por la cintura.

—Miata, ten cuidado, ella es medio humana no tiene del todo las habilidades vampíricas.

—Mamá, mamá — dijo Miata olvidándose repentinamente de Renesmee y concentrándose en abrazar a Clarice.

Clarice le acarició el cabello con cariño.

—¿Tendrás cuidado con ella, Miata?

—Sí mamá. No quiero que me odies, haré lo que me digas mamá.

Clarice la besó en la frente.

—De acuerdo, adelante.

Ambas niñas se pusieron en posición de combate, pero Anastasia intervino.

—Clarice, me parece una pésima idea. Sabes perfectamente que ella es autista y si se descontrola esto va a terminar en tragedia.

—Pero yo confío en Miata — dijo Clarice.

—¡Y yo quiero probar! — Dijo Renesmee.

—Mi amor, si ella es autista te recomiendo que… — comenzó a decir Bella, pero era tarde, Miata desapareció a gran velocidad y se plantó justo frente a Renesmee, que encantada de tener una nueva amiga, comenzó a atacarla.

Miata eludía todos los ataques con la misma facilidad que las mayores, y poco a poco en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de emoción. Levantó su puño y antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Renesmee voló contra un pino bastante grande; se iba a chocar pero una de las Claymores con el cabello atado en dos fuertes trenzas la atrapó a tiempo.

Su nariz sangraba, pero la de las trenzas no tuvo miedo y colocó sus manos sobre Renesmee.

—Tranquila, esto no te dolerá.

La sangre se secó rápidamente y la nariz de Renesmee se reparó de inmediato.

—Wow, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Cynthia sonrió alegremente.

—Sólo sincronizo mi aura con la tuya y acelero tus procesos de sanación. Es fácil, esa es mi función en el equipo, de sanadora junto con mi novia Yuma.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó otra Claymore acercándose a Renesmee extendiendo su mano. — Miata puede ser algo extrema a veces, es bueno que estés entera.

Clarice acarició el cabello de su hija.

—Miata podía controlarse, les dije.

Renesmee se sacudió el polvo y sonrió.

—Fue toda una experiencia, esperemos que nos hagamos grandes amigas.

Miata tomó la mano de la semi-vampira.

—Renesmee. Nessie.

La aludida sonrió, era bueno hacer amistades, aún si eran algo excéntricas.

—Sólo asegúrense que Cynthia esté cerca cuando entrenen juntas — dijo Jacob divertido. — Tienes una amiga muy interesante Nessie.

Renesmee y Miata le sonrieron, por lo menos todo iba bien.

* * *

 **Otro cap, esta vez centrándome más en cómo luchan las guerreras Claymore y el entrenamiento de los vampiros. Como dije es una remasterización de mis primeras historias en fanfiction y me divierto añadiendo más detalles además del cambio de villano principal, sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Y gracias a Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por su review y espero que te guste Claymore. Espero que también te llame la atención el manga que tiene más detalles y es genial mucho más que la serie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El entrenamiento progresa**

Renesmee se vendó los ojos y sonriente, levantó los puños tiernamente contra la niña un poco mayor que tenía enfrente, que esperaba a que su nueva amiga le diera la señal.

—Adelante Miata, estoy lista — le dijo alegremente.

Miata levantó amenazadoramente su espada y corrió contra Renesmee, que se dejó caer hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evadir una poderosa estocada que le rozó varios pelos pero nada más. Miata se movió a gran velocidad y atacó las piernas de la semi-vampira, a lo que ella reaccionó saltando con una hábil pirueta hacia atrás y caía grácilmente tras Miata; eso sí, levantó su brazo para detener a tiempo un puñetazo de la niña, que arremetió con su espada hacia el cuello de Renesmee. Renesmee simplemente se hizo hacia atrás a gran velocidad y con agilidad y gracia saltó justo sobre la punta de la espada de Miata. Miata levantó violentamente su espada para impulsar hacia arriba a Renesmee y luego saltó con gran fuerza para posicionarse sobre su oponente y con sus dos puños lanzó un ataque hacia abajo para estamparla contra la tierra.

De pura casualidad Bella y Edward regresaban de su cabaña esa mañana, luego que se dieran cuenta que Renesmee no estaba; pero no se preocuparon cuando sintieron que su aroma se dirigía hacia la casa principal. Eso sí, cuál no sería su espanto al ver que estaba luchando contra Miata.

—¡Renesmee! — Gritó horrorizada Bella, lo suficiente para romper la concentración de Renesmee y lograr que Miata le diera el golpe que la hundió varios metros en la tierra.

La niña salió del agujero llena de tierra, pero sonriente. Miata le tendió la mano.

—Nessie — dijo con su vocecilla.

—Gracias Miata, siempre puedo contar contigo — sonrió Renesmee sacudiéndose la suciedad. — Vaya, no terminé tan mal, me duele un poco la cabeza pero eso es todo.

—Mejoras — fue el comentario ausente de Miata mientras se guardaba la espada.

Clarice llegó corriendo.

—¡Miata! Vaya susto que me dio no verte en la casa. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Pero se calló al ver el estado de Renesmee y la cara de Edward y Bella.

—Miata, ya sabes que a Miria no le gusta que pelees contra Renesmee sin que Yuma o Cynthia estén cerca, por el bien de ella. Ella no es tan fuerte.

—Mejora — fue el dulce comentario de Miata, que como siempre se abrazó a Clarice.

Clarice suspiró y acarició el cabello de Miata, sonriéndole a los Cullen a modo de disculpa.

—Perdón por eso, Miata rara vez juega con otros niños… ya saben, por su condición y su fuerza. Realmente está muy emocionad con su nueva amiga, pero no tiene mala intención.

—Y yo le pedí a Miata que lo hiciera — dijo Renesmee tomando la mano de su amiga.

—Bien, estás castigada — dijo Edward. — No te expongas así, Renesmee, sabes bien que Miata es muy peligrosa.

—Si tienes algo en contra de Miata dímelo de frente — se defendió Clarice. — Ella no es un bicho raro por tener autismo, no es su culpa que sea así de inestable. Es cierto que no debió de pelear contra Renesmee sin la supervisión adecuada pero no por eso tienes derecho a hablar así de ella como si no estuviera aquí presente. Y se controla lo mejor que puede, ella sabe que ustedes no son tan fuertes como nosotras.

Miata se abrazó más a Clarice, que la apretó con fuerza contra ella. Bella no dijo nada, en los ojos de Clarice había un brillo de adoración y protección con su "hija" que era un reflejo de lo que ella misma sentía. Edward también bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por lo que decía, no era nadie para juzgar a otros.

—Eso y la niña es un verdadero monstruo en combate — se rio Galatea acercándose a la pequeña discusión. — Recuerdo cuando luché contra ella, realmente temí por mi vida en ese momento; fue un verdadero milagro que de pronto interviniera esa maldita de "Lluvia Roja Agatha" y se robara la atención de Miata, o no la cuento.

—¿Lluvia Roja Agatha? — Preguntaron Bella y Edward a la vez.

—Algunas de nosotras nos creamos fama ya sea por un movimiento, una habilidad o una actitud especial durante el combate — dijo Galatea. — Agatha era muy fuerte y famosa porque le gustaba bañarse en la sangre de sus víctimas. Una persona aterradora si me preguntan a mí, menos mal que eso quedó en el pasado.

—¿Y ustedes tienen apodos? — Quiso saber Bella.

—Algunas de nosotras — dijo Galatea señalando hacia Dietrich y Anastasia que entrenaban con Emmett y Rosalie respectivamente. — Por ejemplo tenemos a "Dietrich la Rastreadora" "Alada Anastasia" yo misma soy conocida como "Ojos de Dios Galatea"

Clarice señaló a donde Carlisle cayó derrotado ante la espada de Miria. Vencido pero feliz.

—Fantasmagórica Miria, por ejemplo; también está Miata, a ella la conocen como Ojos Sangrientos Miata.

Los dos vampiros prefirieron no preguntar así que siguieron como si nada. Renesmee había demostrado una mejoría en la lectura de auras Yoki, pero no era la única, la necedad y el orgullo de Emmett y Rosalie había dado frutos y ambos eran grandes lectores de Yoki, los mejores de la familia. Edward tenía especiales problemas ahora para eludirlos cuando practicaba luchar contra ellos, escuchaba sus movimientos en sus mentes; pero ellos reaccionaban más rápidos ante los movimientos del aura de Edward y siempre terminaba en el suelo antes de dos minutos.

—Tu problema es que lees la mente de otros vampiros, eso te distrae de la lectura de Yoki — explicó Clare. — Irónicamente te va mejor luchando contra nosotras a quienes no puedes oír. Bueno, es una suerte que tampoco puedas leer la mente de Riful.

—Y al igual que todos vas mejorando, no pierdas la esperanza — le aseguró Deneve. — Es cosa de práctica, nada más.

Y todo seguía normalmente para todos sin ningún problema que los molestara demasiado. Ni siquiera la convivencia era difícil, más que todo porque las asesinas de los ojos plateados no comían o dormían más que un poco a la semana y con eso podían mantenerse ya fuera charlando o practicando con la espada a altas horas de la noche. El único incidente desagradable se dio un día con Renesmee, que luego de practicar con Miata se fue a buscar a Cynthia o a Yuma para que la ayudaran a sanarse. Guiándose por su olfato, las encontró en una habitación en plena situación poco apta para menores y como resultado sus padres tuvieron que darle una larga charla sobre cómo había gente que sentía atracción sexual por otras personas de su mismo sexo. Fue especialmente incómodo para Edward que al venir de una época conservadora no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones.

Fuera de eso no había complicaciones, hasta Bella no tenía problemas en que Charlie los visitara con las guerreras ahí, ya que eran mucho más humanas que los Cullen. La único que asustaba a todos en el fondo, y que las guerreras siempre mantenían presente eran la amenaza de Riful acechando de un momento a otro lista para sembrar su ola de muerte y destrucción a donde quiera que pasara.

Por suerte los lobos no habían hallado nada aún, parecía que la monstruosidad se movía más precavidamente que antes.

…

En el bosque, la pequeña banda de exploración de los Vulturi observaba la desolación en plenas montañas, en donde podían ver varios cadáveres de excursionistas horrorizados. Y eso no lo habían hecho los vampiros, se notaba al ver la cantidad de sangre coagulada alrededor de las víctimas.

—¿Creen que fueron los lobos? — Quiso saber Felix. — Al amo le encantaría tener una nueva excusa para acabar con esos malditos que se atrevieron a desafiarlo.

Jane lo miró inexpresiva y regresó a los cadáveres. El problema aquí era que si volvían a planificar otro ataque contra esa familia, terminarían creando un espectáculo más triste que la última vez que lucharon. Ya se habían extendido rumores sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los Vulturi, y otro ataque contra los Cullen sería el terminar de perder la imagen que todos tenían e ellos. Alec por su parte olfateó el horizonte.

—Parece que hay un humano cerca, pero sólo uno. ¿Tienes sed, hermana?

—No, ve y sírvete tú — dijo Jane indiferente examinando los cuerpos, que extrañamente no olían a lobo ni a nada. Era como si un humano hubiera hecho aquello… o algo que se hacía pasar por humano mejor que ellos.

Ella y Felix sintieron un horrible escalofrío al tener una noción de lo que podría ocurrirle a su amigo y corrieron tras Alec antes que fuera tarde, pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde. En pleno bosque junto a una fogata, una muchacha como de catorce años cubierta con un simple vestido rosa leía un libro que tranquilamente sostenía con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha se había transformado en una especie de tentáculos que habían atrapado a Alec que trataba de luchar pero estaba a la merced de este ser. Ella soltó una risita cruel.

—Pero qué sorpresa, no pensé toparme con estas cosas en este bosque, ¿se les perdió algo de casualidad? — Preguntó la chiquilla con una vocecilla que daba escalofríos, sin siquiera molestarse en ver a los dos horrorizados vampiros. — Y vaya que esos deliciosos humanos cargaba libros interesantes. Una humana que se enamora de un vampiro, hasta ahora la idea más tonta que he encontrado en esta literatura moderna.

Jane se acercó un poco, y entonces la criatura tensó esos flexibles tentáculos de tal modo que ahora tenían la consistencia de fuertes cables de acero que despedazaron por completo a Alec hasta reducirlo a nada; una masa informe. Jane gritó y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su poder especial contra ella, que levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme? ¡Ah! Tú eres una de esos vampiros psíquicos, es una verdadera lástima amiga; eso no puede afectarme a mí ni a los de los Antiguos Días.

Los tentáculos la atraparon antes que pudiera hacer algo y con una risa cruel Riful los usó para arrancarle los miembros uno a uno a Jane; que gritaba del horror y el dolor. Entonces el rostro de Riful se deformó mostrando una larga hilera de colmillos y ojos color dorado. Su olor cambió a algo completamente desconocido para Jane. Desconocido y aterrador que sabía que sería su perdición.

—¿Ahora, qué puedo hacer contigo?

Felix reaccionó entonces y echó a correr despavorido. Había ganado una buena distancia, cuando la tierra tembló y frente a él los tentáculos de la cosa surgieron de debajo de ésta y lo atraparon y también lo despedazaron sin piedad reduciéndolo a nada, absolutamente nada. Riful se rio ante la cada vez más asustada Jane, a la que tuvo la decencia de voltear para que contemplara el espectáculo completo.

Los tentáculos entonces tomaron las piernas de Jane y ella los destrozó igualmente justo frente a ella.

—Bien, te quedan tus brazos. ¿Cómo quieres que los haga pedazos? ¿O prefieres que queden como evidencia que tú exististe alguna vez?

Jane gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas buscando ayuda, haciendo que Riful se riera con más y más fuerza.

—Aún si te oyen, ¿crees que los seres que pueblan estas tierras pueden conmigo? Ternurita…

La expresión del monstruo cambió.

—¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Yoki? ¿Hay un Yoma por aquí? No, es... son esas guerreras de los Antiguos Días, ¿vienen de visita? Qué consideradas.

Soltó a Jane.

—Es tu día de suerte, algo más interesante que llamó mi atención.

Y se alejó con gracia mientras que Jane observaba a lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y se puso a temblar y llorar del pánico. Riful del Oesta se había mostrado por fin; y como todas las Claymore temían, era igual de sádica que siempre.

* * *

 **Otro cap esta vez mostrando a Riful en lugar de Priscilla como la versión original, concentrándome más en lo que les hizo a sus enemigos. Riful del Oeste, un enemigo que persiste hasta el final en el manga de Yagi-Sensei, espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo**

El entrenamiento seguía y los Cullen avanzaban increíblemente en la lectura de auras; con alguno que otro truco que no les agradó en lo absoluto a la familia. Según las expertas de lectura de auras (Clare, Dietrich, Galatea y Tabitha) el mayor problema de los vampiros al momento de leer el aura de sus oponentes eran sus sentidos híper-desarrollados; ya que éstos los distarían con facilidad y evitaban que se concentraran en la lectura propiamente dicha. Por eso es que en los próximos días se concentraron en embotar sus sentidos para que no tuvieran más remedio que concentrarse en la batalla.

Uno de los incidentes que más molestaron a todos pero lo aceptaron fue que Miria convenció a la manada de Jacob de entrenar muy duro en forma humana; para que luego cansados y sudorosos fueran al patio de la mansión de los Cullen. El resultado fue que los vampiros tuvieron que resistir ese olor de transpiración de lobo; ignorándolo lo mejor posible y eso era lo que Miria deseaba lograr. Para complementar alguien tenía la grabación de un chillido ultrasónico muy débil para el oído humano pero para un vampiro era algo casi insoportable. De todos modos dio resultado y avanzaron más rápido; pese a las molestias sensoriales estaban contentos de cómo habían avanzado esa noche.

—Estoy agotada — dijo Rosalie dejándose caer luego de ser vencida por Galatea. — La peste me lastima la nariz y juro que ese estúpido zumbido sigue fastidiándome en la cabeza. ¿Mañana tenemos que volver a hacer esto?

Galatea negó con la cabeza.

—La idea no es matarse entrenando, luego de lo que pasaron hoy se ganaron su día de descanso — dijo la Ojos de Dios sentándose tranquilamente en la hierba. — El descanso es casi tan importante como el entrenamiento cuando entrenas ciertas técnicas, en especial aquellas que llevan sus cuerpos al límite.

—Y por mucho que sean vampiros y sus cuerpos sean indestructibles, sus mentas necesitan descanso; sobre todo el lector de mentes que hace tiempo extra ignorando las voces en su cabeza — aseguró Miria mirando a Edward apoyado contra un árbol, recuperándose del esfuerzo mental que le costaba separar la lectura de yoki de la mental.

—Está bien, está bien, Jacob puso el remedio pensando en… ¡olvídenlo!

—¡Edward! — Se molestó Bella. — Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de la mente de Jacob.

—Es muy difícil ignorar a alguien que está gritando, mi amor — dijo Edward cansado.

—Oye, lo hice para hacerte un favor; dime si no se te hizo más fácil concentrarte en no escuchar — dijo Jake con una risita.

Edward suspiró pero mejor no dijo nada y se estiró.

—Cambiando de tema, creo que a todos nos hará bien el descanso. Gracias Miria.

—Es necesario y merecido, además ni Galatea ni Tabitha han sentido más actividad por parte de Riful estos últimos días, nada más que se ha estado moviendo en el mismo punto — dijo Miria. — Pero me preocupa que la gente sigue traspasando al bosque a pesar de las advertencias de la policía.

—Ya nada podemos hacer por esas personas — suspiró Clarice mordiéndose las uñas.

—Si es así no veo por qué tengamos que descansar, mientras más pronto estemos listos mejor — dijo Emmett flexionando su musculatura.

—Cuando estás cansado cae tu rendimiento — fue la cortante respuesta de Miria. — Relájate aunque sea por un día, últimamente se han estado concentrando demasiado en el entrenamiento dejando de lado las cosas que les gustan. ¿Por qué no aprovechas el descanso Emmett? Tómalo como una especie de descanso de tu duro entrenamiento.

—Sobre todo ustedes dos que se han esforzado el doble de los demás en aprender Yoki — dijo Galatea colocando gentilmente una mano en el hombro de Emmett.

Al final tuvo que sonreír.

—Bueno… está bien, una vez no hace daño darnos un respiro; ni que algo importante llegara a pasar en un día.

—¡Así me gusta! — Saltó de pronto Alice. — Y como no hemos podido salir por estar luchando tanto últimamente, vamos a celebrar haciendo unas compras. ¡Salida de compras, nuestros armarios nos lo agradecerán.

Bella soltó un gemido de exasperación, pero admitía que no le sorprendía en absoluto; al resto de la familia se le escapó una risita.

—Bien, disfruten su viaje de compras — dijo Miria. — Nosotras creo que…

—¿Cómo que disfruten? — Dijo Alice cruzando los brazos severamente. — ¿Crees que voy a permitir que sigan usando esas prendas que tienen? Chicas, son grandes guerreras pero les hace falta un poco de moda en sus vidas, les haremos un completo cambio de imagen; ya me lo agradecerán otro día.

—¿Disculpa? — Dijo Miria comenzando a irritarse.

—Sus ropas, no sé, ¿no se han puesto a pensar que se verían mucho mejor con ropa de moda? Unos tacones, faldas no las matarían, además que…

El asunto era que las Claymore usaban ropas más bien del tipo deportivo para permitirles mejor movilidad; pensando siempre en la practicidad antes que en la moda. Por ejemplo en aquel momento la propia Miria vestía un top deportivo negro con unos leggins gris oscuro y tenis blanco; mientras que Galatea vestía una blusa ajustada fucsia, una licra negra y zapatos fucsia a combinación.

—¡Será genial, y está decidido! Mañana será día de cambio de imagen para nuestras invitadas…

Miria levantó una ceja y echó a andar en dirección a la casa.

—¿Miria? — Preguntó Esme.

—Tengo algo de hambre, no he comido en cinco días; además mañana pensaba ir a la librería local por un poco de lectura para pasar la tarde. Pero el resto del día lo pasaré entrenando, el descanso es para ustedes; nosotras no lo necesitamos.

Alice se quedó paralizada, a ella no se le ignoraba; pero fue firme…

—Pero el cambio de imagen es importante y…

Miria negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que pensar de forma más práctica, mocosa. Nosotras necesitamos movernos y estar listas para todo; pero te prometo que me uno a ti en cuanto Riful caiga. Fuera de eso, me comuniqué con Audrey y Rachel.

—¿Y qué dicen? — Preguntó Clare.

—Ellas traerán a las gemelas, las necesitaremos para la lucha. Y recemos porque nos vaya bien.

Dicho esto se encaminó a la casa para comer. Clare miró a Alice.

—Miria sólo está estresada, hay que dejarla ser; pero cuando no está en modo de antaño es una alegre compañera, tú ten paciencia vampira.

Alice asintió aún extrañada pero estaba bien, no era algo que no pudiera superar y tenía la promesa de Miria que cuando todo terminara podría hacerle el cambio de imagen que quería.

—Y si te sirve de consuelo estoy segura que a Helen, Dietrich, Miata y Clarice irían con gusto, también yo, me ayudaría tener tiempo para pensar en algo que no sea Riful.

Galatea asintió con calma.

—De hecho sirve un tiempo para calmarnos un poco.

Quedaron así, al día siguiente los Cullen y algunas guerreras partieron hacia Port Angeles para comprar algo de ropa y relajarse como si fueran humanos, otras como Helen y Deneve (al contrario de lo que había supuesto Clare) se fueron a dar un paseo en compañía de los quileutes patrullando por los bosques. Ahora que ya eran aliados y todo, incluso amigos pese a lo rudo del primer encuentro.

Iban tranquilamente charlando con Jacob, que respondía con gruñidos y demás, contándole sobre historias de los Antiguos Días que él por motivos de seguridad le transmitía a su manada y a la de Sam. Y las historias eran bastante emocionantes aunque sólo significaban más problemas para el futuro.

—El asunto es que teníamos un sistema de rangos — explicaba Helen. — Habían 47 regiones en el continente, por lo tanto habíamos 47 Clamores activas siempre; y según tu habilidad ibas subiendo de rango del número 47 la más débil (en esa época Clare) a la número uno, en esa época, ¿cómo se llamaba la número uno, Deneve?

—Alicia. Oscura Alicia — dijo Deneve.

—Eso mismo, Oscura Alicia. Volviendo a la historia, los Despertares — siguió Helen. — Mientras más alto era su rango más peligrosos eran, y hubo una época en donde las Guerreras de mayor rango, las número uno, se transformaron en Despertares. Hubo tres: el Rey Isley del Norte; la Reina Luciela del Sur; y la Reina Riful del Oeste.

Jacob soltó un gruñido agitado.

—Exactamente — dijo Deneve. — Nos enfrentamos a una monarca. Esas cosas son tan poderosas que reclamaron esos tres territorios y nadie que se les haya enfrentado pudo jamás quitarles nada. Luego pasaron un montón de cosas pero en fin, no vale la pena mencionar tanto.

Jacob soltó otro gruñido y Helen se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquilo mocoso, ya nos hemos enfrentado a ella y hemos mejorado desde entonces, salimos ilesas pero porque lo que hicimos fue escaparnos; pero no tratamos de confrontarla directamente. Ahora no sé cómo sean las cosas. Tal vez Deneve pierda un brazo o dos, pero esa es su especialidad.

—Efectivamente, las del tipo defensivo trabajamos a modo de distracciones o escudos vivientes mientras que las del tipo ofensivo hacen lo suyo — dijo Deneve. — Y tranquilo, nuestra ventaja ahora es que no está su marido esa enorme masa de músculos gruñona sin pizca de personalidad.

Jacob volvió a gruñir pero no dijo nada. Pero entonces su nariz captó un olor a vampiro, uno que ya conocía y no le agradaba nada. Aullando, guio a la manada hacia el punto clave, con las dos Claymore detrás de ellos. Finalmente pararon cuando se toparon con Jane, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Estaba asustada, llorando en silencio mirando a su alrededor muy asustada. Sam gruñó, también recordaba a los Vulturi; pero su furia no era nada comparada con Jacob que no perdonaba a la que alguna vez amenazó a su Nessie. Entonces notó que no tenía piernas.

Ella estaba como enloquecida, como si estuviera en estado de shock. Miró a los lobos.

—Ayúdenme — murmuró suavemente antes de gritar del miedo.

Deneve no vaciló, tomó su celular.

—¿Miria? Nos encontramos a una vampira malherida en pleno bosque. A juzgar por los rastros de Yoki que quedan y el estado mutilado de ella puedo decir que es una víctima de Riful. Espero instrucciones.

— _Informaré a los Cullen, descríbeme a la vampira y tráela. Yo me comunicaré de inmediato con ellos. Tal vez sea una conocida y quién sabe, tal vez el ver a Riful en sus recuerdos haga que se convenzan de no meterse en esto._

 _Deneve comenzó a describir a Jane. Esto no le gustaba nada, y a la vampira tampoco; pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para decir algo, se dejó hacer._

…

En uno de los malls más exclusivos de la ciudad, todos los implicados en el plan de Alice se pasaban una tarde de lo más agradable, perfecta para olvidares de los problemas. Pero entonces sonó el celular de Clare, que era algo así como la segunda al mando de la unidad de Miria. Contestó.

—¿Miria?

— _Helen, Deneve y los lobos encontraron a una vampira mutilada por Riful pero sorpresivamente sigue con vida. Menuda, rubia, no mayor de dieciséis o diecisiete años vestida con una capucha negra._

Los Cullen se estremecieron.

—¿Será posible que los Vulturi hayan enviado una división contra nosotros? — Se escandalizó Edward.

Sin poder oírlo, Miria siguió.

— _Está en un estado mental realmente lamentable, no deja de llamar a un tal Alec y pide a gritos ayuda. Sin mencionar que habla incoherencias de la bestia de los tentáculos. Todas regresen inmediatamente, esto no puede esperar_.

Edward prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono a Clare.

—¿Dónde está? La criatura, digo.

— _En el patio de la casa, Jacob dice que es una enemiga suya así que la confió a nuestra vigilancia._

—Vamos para allá — dijo Edward como rugiendo más que hablando.

Nadie dijo nada, se montaron en los lujosos deportivos de los vampiros y fueron hacia la casa en donde efectivamente se toparon con Jane, o lo que quedaba de ella. Ella no reconocía sus rostros, algo que Edward confirmó, sólo murmuraba incoherencias y llamaba a Alec. ¿Qué sucedía? Entonces Edward tembló y cayó sobre el pasto.

—¿Edward? — Preguntó Bella echando su escudo sobre su esposo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, Jane no me ha hecho nada, son sus recuerdos — dijo con un hilo de voz, temblaba del pánico. — Esa cosa del bosque, esa niña del vestido rosa… acabó como si nada con Felix, y Alec. Ni el don devastador de Jane pudo con ella, ¿Esa, esa monstruosidad es Riful?

—Sí, esa es Riful — confirmó Miria. — ¿Convencido ahora chupasangres? Esta es una batalla que no puedes ganar ni mucho menos, ella es demasiado para ustedes.

Edward iba a responder pero luego fijó su atención en Jacob.

—¿NO FASTIDIES, ELLA ES UNA REINA? — Gritó al leer la mente de éste, que repasaba la historia que le contaron sus amigas Helen y Deneve.

—Lo fue durante los Antiguos Días — dijo Galatea. — A los guerreros número uno que se transformaron en monstruos les teníamos un apodo especial: Abismales.

—Esto es perfecto — gruñó Emmett. — No sólo nos enfrentamos a una criatura más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que jamás nos hayamos topado sino que encima está por encima de los de su clase. ¿Puede mejorar?

—Sí, ¿qué hacemos con ella? — Preguntó Bella señalando a Jane, que seguía mirando asustada intentando entender. — No la quiero cerca de mi hija.

—Hay que llevársela a Aro de regreso — dijo Carlisle. — Pero como están las cosas entre nosotros no sé si sea una buena idea.

—Nosotras lo haremos — dijo Clare. — No tenemos nada que temer, ¿o sí?

—Con dos de nosotras basta — dijo Miria como confirmando el punto de Clare. — Tú puedes ir y… ¿Dietrich, harías los honores?

La Rastreadora asintió en silencio.

—Claro, será divertido.

—En ese caso está decidido — dijo Carlisle. — Pero creo que iré también.

—Carlisle, recuerda cómo están nuestras relaciones con los Vulturi ahora, te harán trizas — dijo Esme agitada. — Si Aro te mira…

—Si voy con ellas no creo que me pase nada — dijo confiadamente Carlisle. — Además tal vez si comprende la situación y cómo queremos minimizar los daños de lo que ocurrirá puede que se calme un poco.

—Sin mencionar que la lectura de auras te ha hecho mucho más fuerte, vampiro — dijo Miria. — Bien, que así se haga.

—Ya compré los boletos a Italia — anunció Alice sacando su celular. — Carlisle, mucha suerte. La necesitarás.

—Más bien creo que los que van a necesitarla son los Vulturi — dijo Jasper preocupado.

—Por eso mandamos a Dietrich y a Clare, tienen la cabeza ligeramente más fría que el resto. Descuiden, nada de sangre será derramada.

No se dijo más, tenían que ponerse en marcha

* * *

 **Y aquí otro cap de este fic. Dentro de dos o tres caps más lo finalizaré. Realmente es medio refrescante hacer versiones beta de fics anteriores ya que puedo agregar detalles que quise pero sopesando, sopesando, los eliminé por darle lugar a otros. ¿Les gustó? Eso espero.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Encuentros cercanos**

El viaje a Italia fue de lo más tranquilo y sin incidentes, tras alimentar a Jane con un poco de sangre para transfusiones para que se mantuviera alejada de los humanos, la llevaron a través del aeropuerto en una silla de ruedas; en donde luego de ponerle unas gafas oscuras, pasó como si fuera una niña discapacitada llevada de vacaciones por su familia. Increíblemente su tono de cabello combinaba con el de Clare, por lo que pasaban por hermanas. Dietrich también podría considerarse familia, así que no le dijeron nada en el aeropuerto, ni siquiera a Carlisle.

Una vez en Italia rentaron un coche y se encaminaron a Volterra sin comentar la gran cosa. Cuando llegaron, esperaron a que se hiciera de noche y comenzaron a avanzar evitando ser vistos por humanos, aunque a estas alturas nada importaba ya.

En la torre de los Vulturi, por supuesto este movimiento llamó la atención de los antiguos.

—Amo, — dijo un miembro de la guardia inclinándose ante Aro. — El doctor Cullen ha arribado a Volterra. Esperamos instrucciones.

Aro miró a sus hermanos, pero no hubo necesidad de deliberar, el doctor Cullen era el líder de aquellos que los desafiaron en el pasado y sólo había una cosa que hacer, y tal vez con ello podría obtener lo que deseaba, pues su líder se había presentado voluntariamente ante ellos; y no olvidaban la humillación de la medio humana.

—Tal vez tenga una razón — dijo Marco.

—Puede que la tenga, pero me interesa más concentrarme en Alice — dijo Aro con indiferencia, y ante su decisión y sin necesidad de una orden hablada, sus guardias se movieron a gran velocidad listos para atrapar al doctor.

Los antiguos esperaban en silencio esperando a que sus guardias llegaran con el anuncio de la muerte de aquel estorbo, pero en su lugar el doctor entró tranquilamente a la torre. Saludó a los antiguos cortésmente, pero su rostro mostraba una marcada hostilidad.

—Aro, te tengo noticias por la tropa que mandaste a vigilar los movimientos de mi familia; y no son buenas. Si me dejaras explicarte lo que sucede en nuestro pueblo en estos momentos y la criatura que habita los bosques…

Pero Aro no lo dejó explicar, antes que el doctor terminara su frase, una buena parte de los soldados de los Vulturi se lanzaron contra él, pero Carilisle no temió. Cerró los ojos y esperó el movimiento. Fue bastante fácil, sin necesidad de moverse más rápido que un humano, comenzó a moverse tranquilamente eludiendo los furiosos ataques de las tropas Vulturi. Era increíblemente fácil al leer los movimientos del aura, tal como Miria y compañía se lo habían asegurado. Esa capacidad era algo fuera de este mundo y le agradaba tenerla, pero no le agradaba usarla en combate. A él no le gustaba pelear.

—¡Aro por favor esto no es ningún truco, es urgente que toques mi palma! ¡Escúchame! — Gritó el doctor mientras seguía eludiendo con facilidad, cosa que irritaba cada vez más al líder de los Vulturi. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no podían atraparlo?

Entonces una voz irritada sonó desde afuera.

—¡Ya basta!

Los vampiros sólo captaron dos cosas: un olor extraño de una criatura a la cual no conocían en lo más mínimo; y un destello, un destello que pasó a través de ellos con facilidad y gracilidad de tal forma que cuando acabó mostrándose por fin (una bella rubia con unas trenzas en la punta de la cabeza y una enorme espada en la espalda) los vampiros terminaron partidos a la mitad, justo por la cintura, sin remedio. Una sonrisa presumida apareció en el rostro de la chica.

—Dietrich, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia innecesaria — dijo Carlisle.

—Mocoso, esto no entra en la categoría de "violencia" para alguien como yo — dijo la rastreadora cambiando sus ojos de dorado a plateado cuando dejó de usar yoki. — Además no es tiempo para andarnos con delicadezas sino para entregar un paquete, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

Carlisle suspiró pero no dijo nada.

—¿Aro?

Los tres líderes Vulturi retrocedieron.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? — Exigió saber Cayo.

—Nada, los hice pedazos — dijo Dietrich con una sonrisa presumida. — Los vampiros son tan fáciles de eliminar, pero como le dije al doctor no estamos aquí por cualquier cacería sino a entregar un paquete. ¿Clare?

La Claymore con el cabello hasta la barbilla empujó la silla de ruedas de Jane.

—¡Jane! ¿Qué te ocurrió? — Prácticamente saltó Aro.

—Está en shock — dijo Clare empujando la silla de ruedas. — En serio si eres inteligente no te metas en este maldito asunto y confórmate con lo que te digamos: no te metas en Forks, no tienes ni idea de lo que hay ahí.

Aro se movió a gran velocidad, no en plan agresivo sino más bien ansioso por ver a su mejor arma en ese estado; y tocó su palma. Jane lo miró con una expresión ausente pero no opuso resistencia. Al poco tiempo el líder Vulturi casi se cae del susto de las horribles imágenes que vio. La niña del vestido rosa y la horrible muerte de Felix y Alec.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Aro, ¿qué fue lo que viste? — Quiso saber Cayo.

Pero nada, el vampiro temblaba, a través de los ojos de Jane el recuerdo de la bestia era demasiado real.

—Lo que vio fue a Riful — dijo Clare respondiendo a Cayo como si nada. — Una bestia tan poderosa que jamás podrían hacerle frente. ¿Nos largamos, doctor Cullen?

—Es lo mejor — dijo Carlisle ya más tranquilo ahora que entregaban a Jane.

Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a irse, pero Aro los detuvo.

—¡Esperen por favor! Esa técnica de lucha, ¿qué hiciste amigo Carlisle? Esa técnica de lucha tan fascinante…

—Se llama lectura de auras — dijo Clare. — Es la técnica que dominamos mejor las guerreras Claymore. Bueno, nos vamos.

Comenzaron a moverse, pero entonces Marco habló.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Aro soltó un larguísimo suspiro.

—Nada de lo que podamos hacer puede hacer algo por Jane, ni el maravilloso don de Corin. Sugiero que dispongamos de ella…

—Pero su don…

—No funciona en este estado, ha olvidado que lo tiene — dijo Aro. — Y si lo recuerda de pronto, ya no nos servirá a nosotros. Se encuentra sumamente dañada y es inestable. No podemos dejarla viva.

Entonces Cayo se movió a gran velocidad ante la espantada Jane. Nada de ella quedaba, sólo era una niñita asustada e indefensa. El vampiro estaba a punto de destruirla, cuando sus manos fueron cortadas a gran velocidad. El aparato para quemar vampiros cayó de sus manos cortadas y antes que pudiera reaccionar una espada se posó sobre su cuello.

—Basta — ordenó Clare.

Cayo retrocedió, estaba furioso pero también era cauteloso ante esta nueva criatura. Entonces Clare tomó la silla de ruedas de Jane y se fue tranquilamente. Los Vulturi la miraron fijamente pero no dijeron nada; tampoco Carlisle, que siguió su marcha seguido por las dos guerreras y Jane.

Cuando regresaron a Forks, a ninguno de los vampiros les hizo gracia que trajeran a Jane con ellos, pero Clare defendió a la niña.

—No tiene a nadie y la iban a quemar viva por estar en shock gracias a la maldita de Riful, no pienso dejarla así como así. Ella no merece esto, es una niña.

—¡Por favor esta cosa es todo menos a una niña! — Gritó Bella. — ¡Ella intentó matar a mi niña! ¿Comprendes? No pienso dejar que esté aquí cerca de ella.

Se sentía la tensión, Edward y todos los Cullen se pusieron del lado de Bella. Todos menos Carilisle que permanecía neutral, por su parte Clare no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Escúchenme bien: no pienso dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Cuando era pequeña perdí todo por culpa de los malditos Yoma; devoraron a mi familia, estuve abandonada a mi suerte. ¿Crees que esta mocosa tuvo otra opción que unirse a los Vulturi?

Bella no supo qué decir.

—Luego tuve la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, gracias a alguien amble que me ayudó. Así que lo siento, no voy a abandonarla por eso.

Miria puso la mano en el hombro de Clare.

—¿Te comprometes a moldearla para que siga la dieta de los Cullen?

—Haré lo que pueda — dijo Clare. — Ella es como yo cuando me encontré con mi madre adoptiva, ¿tú me comprendes no Miria?

—Sí, de acuerdo — dijo ella. — Ella es tu responsabilidad Clare, ¿comprendes? Así como Clarice es responsable de Miata, es cosa tuya asegurarte que no dañe a nadie. A nadie, Clare.

Clare asintió.

—De eso me encargo yo.

Y no hubo más discusión, aunque a partir de aquel momento los Cullen le pidieron a Clare que se mantuviera alejada. Como las guerreras estaban acostumbradas, gracias a los antiguos días, a acampar; no tuvo problema. Así pues el entrenamiento progresaba, tristemente Clare era una de las expertas en lectura de auras y no podían decirle que no ayudara a entrenar a los demás, era necesario tenerla cerca.

Fuera de ese incidente, no mucho ocurrió. Los lobos patrullaban constantemente, ahora más ansiosos que antes cuando Miria observó que Riful había dejado de comer por un tiempo y no aguantaría mucho más, era cuestión de tiempo a que se apareciera.

—Esto urge — le dijo un día a Carlisle. — Necesitan avanzar más, pero no podemos seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Pronto deberemos enfrentarnos directamente.

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

—Si tuviéramos más tiempo…

—Me sorprende que hayamos aguantado hasta ahora — dijo Miria. — Pero no podemos avanzar más, eso no está a discusión doctor Cullen.

Carlisle entendía y temía por su familia; Miria también, les había tomado cariño.

—¡Mañana haremos una excursión al bosque! — Dijo Miria. — Vampiros y Claymores, descansemos todo lo que podamos el día de hoy y mañana lucharemos. Si Riful no viene a nosotras, nosotras iremos a Riful. Por ocultarse no ha comido, se habrá debilitado algo, no perderé esa oportunidad.

—Por poca que sea — dijo Galatea. — Seamos realistas Miria, tratándose de una Reina Abismal sólo la pondrá más peligrosa que antes.

—¡Los lobos nos uniremos! Proteger estas tierras es nuestro deber — intervino Jacob.

Galatea le dio la razón.

—¿Puedes convencer a las dos manadas que se mantengan a una distancia segura? — Al ver la expresión de Jacob Galatea se apresuró a terminar su frase. — Ella no puede sentirlos porque no tienen aura Yoki, será su ventaja. Observen cuidadosamente y acechen como verdaderos predadores; cuando esté ocupada luchando contra nosotras atáquenla por la espalda, aléjense de su contacto visual. Les diría a los vampiros que hagan lo mismo pero en ellos no funcionará. ¿Te parece esa idea?

Jacob sonrió.

—Claro, Sam también estará feliz de que haya una forma de salvar vidas minimizando las bajas.

—Eso último lo pongo en duda — dijo Clare. — En todo caso nos ayudarán pero están soñando si creen que no tendrán bajas luchando contra Riful.

Nadie dijo nada más, tenían que prepararse. Sólo Renesmee se quedaría en La Push con Charlie, no podían soportar que ella luchara. También Jane se quedaría, pero ella en los bosques sin moverse. Ella adoraba a Clare por haberla salvado y la obedecía en todo; con mucha más razón si le explicaban que la mantenían lejos de la bestia que destrozó a su hermano.

* * *

 **Otro cap, uno más de batalla final y otro de epílogo igual que en la versión anterior. Espero les haya gustado con todo y los cambios que hice (insisto: si quieren ver la versión original chequeen mi perfil). Sin nada más que decir me despido con un:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Reina Riful del Oeste**

Las guerreras de los ojos plateados y los vampiros se colocaron las mochilas de viaje; en caso de las asesinas sus espadas en la espalda y se internaron en el bosque. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a captar las grandes patas de los lobos andando junto al grupo; pero cuidadosamente oculto entre las sombras. Tal como lo había asegurado Jacob, a Sam el pareció estupendo que hubiera una manera de luchar minimizando las bajas, por mucho que Miria lo pusiera en duda.

El grupo era encabezado por Tabitha y Galatea, cuya habilidad para sentir Yoki era vital en caso sintieran algún movimiento. Las seguían Helen, Deneve, Dietrich, Anastasia y un par de desconocidas que llegaron hacía no mucho tiempo: Audrey y Rachel, dos guerreras de los antiguos días que lucharon junto a Miria durante la rebelión de las guerreras. Al igual que el resto de Claymores, deseaban dejar todo lo que pasó en el pasado ahí mismo en el pasado para que nadie sufriera otra vez; y por supuesto el enterarse que localizaron a Riful no les hizo ni pizca de gracia. Luego estaban los Cullen, que se llevaron bastante bien con las nuevas (en especial Audrey que era la más sociable) y estaban preparados para luchar, o eso pensaban. Al resto del grupo las seguían Cynthia y Yuma; listas para la acción, dos hermanas gemelas que llegaron junto a Audrey y Rachel, conocidas simplemente como "las gemelas" y sus atacantes más poderosas en caso las cosas se pusieran feas. Por último Miata, Clarice y Clare que llevaba a la aterrorizada Jane. No podían dejarla atrás pero estaba claro que estaba asustadísima, más cuando le explicaron que iban tras el monstruo de los tentáculos.

—Tranquila, somos duras, nos haremos cargo — aseguró Clare.

Y por extraño que sonara, eso tranquilizó mucho a Jane. Ella confiaba en Clare, ahora que no tenía a nadie ni recuerdos ni nada confiaba mucho en la guerrera a quien veía como una figura maternal. Y Clare sonreía para sus adentros, era como revivir su primer encuentro con Raki, un muchacho humano que con el tiempo se convirtió en su primer y único amante durante siglos, aunque esta vez la situación era diferente y lo sabía; era algo así como la relación que había entre Miata y Clarice.

—De acuerdo, escondan su Yoki — ordenó Miria en cierto punto. — Ya la alertamos que estamos cerca, ahora tenemos que evitar que lea nuestros movimientos con exactitud.

—Pero esto todavía no sabemos cómo hacerlo — protestó Bella.

—Habla por ti — sonrió Emmett cerrando los ojos y obedeciendo a Miria, lo mismo que Rosalie.

—No tenemos un precioso don, así que nos esforzamos mucho más en esto — dijo ella. — Además escondiendo nuestro Yoki leemos mejor el aura del oponente.

—Los felicitamos — dijo Edward de mala gana, mirando a todos lados.

Jane comenzó a agitarse y a gritar.

—¿Jane? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella gritó del horror y señaló hacia un punto no definido en el bosque. Carlisle olió y retrocedió.

—Eso huele muy parecido a…

—Felix — dijo Edward frunciendo el entrecejo. — Huele a él pero…

Sintió un escalofrío al observar en la mente de Jane el momento en que su amigo fue despedazado sin piedad por el monstruo, seguido de lo que pasó con Alec. Apretó los puños y se puso a buscar por todas partes temiendo lo peor.

—Déjame adivinar: aquí fue donde los mató — dijo Miria preparando su espada.

Galatea se quedó quieta haciendo una señal para que todos se callaran; Tabitha también se acercó y comenzó a examinar varios puntos a la vez con sus cerrados, buscaba una señal de Yoki. Los vampiros comenzaron a avanzar instintivamente al detectar el aroma de lo que quedaba de Alec. Jane soltó un gemido al sentirlo también.

—¿No deberíamos detenerlos?

—Es su vida, no la nuestra — dijo Miria. — Nosotras les dimos las advertencias necesarias.

Entonces Galatea reaccionó:  
—¡Miria! ¡Ya se dejó ver!

Las Claymore saltaron justo a tiempo.

Edward y Bella estaban rastreando juntos cuando sintieron un súbito movimiento de Yoki, pero apenas lo sintieron supieron que no podrían reaccionar, pues esa velocidad era demasiado para ellos, jamás habían sentido algo así de rápido; no pudieron captar qué era lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera pudieron captar cuando el tentáculo emergió de la nada y…

Clare bloqueó con su espada el grupo de tentáculos que trató de atraparlos; y comenzó a mover su espada a tal velocidad que ni siquiera sus ojos con sentidos aumentados fueron capaces de seguir el movimiento; ni tampoco eran capaces de seguir el movimiento de Yoki, esa velocidad no era normal.

Un nuevo tentáculo emergió de la tierra pero Clare no tuvo problema en cortarlo antes que éste la atrapara a ella. Los dos esposos se quedaron en la tierra asombrados de lo que acababa de ocurrir, como se dijo antes ni siquiera fueron capaces de seguir el movimiento de los tentáculos, y aunque sintieron su Yoki apenas lo captaron supieron también que no eran rivales para esa velocidad. ¿Qué era esa criatura?

Similar experiencia tuvieron Emmett y Rosalie que sintieron el movimiento, y al igual que Bella y Edward supieron que no podían hacer nada para detenerlo, la criatura estaba a varios kilómetros y aun así sus tentáculos se movían a tal velocidad que no pudieron hacer nada para bloquearlos, por mucho que lo desearan en verdad. Entonces las guerreras gemelas saltaron y bloquearon el feroz ataque.

A diferencia de las otras Claymore, las gemelas no utilizaban espadas, ellas transformaban sus propios brazos en gigantescas y deformes partes de monstruo que parecían estar hechas de una especie de metal desconocido; un metal que detendría con facilidad todo tipo de fuerza en el mundo. Desgraciadamente los tentáculos de Riful estaban hechas del mismo metal y lograron penetrar en el blindaje de las gemelas, haciendo salpicar una extraña sangre color púrpura.

Los tentáculos se movieron de otra forma, todos los vampiros podían sentirlos; así que sabían que estaban rodeados, un movimiento en falso o tratar de huir y pronto éstos los destrozarían con facilidad, como lo hicieron con Alec y Felix. Jane gritaba y se retorcía, quiso escapar de ahí arrastrándose al dejarse caer de su silla de ruedas pero Clarice la atrapó por el hombro y la forzó a sentarse empujando la silla de una patada.

La silla rodó hacia abajo, cuando los tentáculos surgieron de la tierra destrozando la silla en el proceso y luego se dirigieron contra Jane y Clarice, que saltó con la vampira en brazos mientras que Miata destrozaba los tentáculos con su espada; pero uno le destrozó el brazo.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritó Jane al notar que fue lo mismo que le había ocurrido a ella.

Clarice gritó, de furia y haciendo crecer un brazo nuevo corrió contra el tentáculo, que comenzó a atacarla como serpenteando; pero Miata los desviaba todos con su espada. Más tentáculos surgieron de la tierra y rodaban suavemente rondando a Clarice; y por primera vez los vampiros pudieron apreciarlos como eran. Largos y planos; apenas con un grosor de milímetros, eran prácticamente imparables. Entonces los tentáculos trataron de aplastar a Miata.

—¡No! ¡Hagan algo, sálvenla! — Gritó horrorizada Esme.

En lugar de responder, Miria señaló con su espada, pronto los tentáculos se hicieron pedazos, y la niña simplemente estaba parada ahí, con sus ojos dorados mirando a todas partes.

—Miata era llamada la "Ojos Sangrientos" por una razón — explicó Miria con calma para luego empujar a Esme. Ella rodó por el suelo y por donde estaba parado otro de los tentáculos surgió para hacerla pedazos. Miria lo hizo pedazos como si nada.

—¡Riful! — Gritó la capitana de las Claymore. — Basta de juegos, a ti te encanta dar la cara; y aquí estamos entre conocidas. ¿No te gustaría mostrarte como lo haces siempre?

Se escuchó una risita infantil resonando por todos los árboles, los lobos se movieron nerviosamente en círculos siempre sin intervenir; pero por lo que habían podido apreciar esta cosa se movía mucho más rápido que los vampiros y se miraba mucho más dura. ¿Qué demonios?

Entonces los tentáculos retrocedieron y varios árboles fueron arrancados y lanzados lejos, las Claymore prepararon sus espadas, y ella apareció. Era tal como la recordaba Jane: una chica menudita de unos catorce o quince años de edad, vestido rosa, cabello castaño y ojos castaño claro. Era aterradora en todos los sentidos.

—Riful — dijo Miria preparando su espada.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero si son Miria y compañía, que me vienen siguiendo desde hace tiempo… ¿saben? buena esa de usar a estos chupasangre como carnada — dijo Riful señalando a los sorprendidos Cullen. — ¿Acaso sabías que no resistiría la tentación de hacerlos pedazos con mis propias manos?

—Ya me imaginaba algo así — confirmó Miria. — Por eso trataba de hacerlos desistir de participar en esta lucha, pero fallé miserablemente.

Riful se rio alegremente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció mucho más lejos de lo que estaba antes, tomando del cuello a Alice y Jasper. Ambos trataban de librarse pero el agarre de la mocosa era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubieran podido imaginarse. Era un verdadero mosntruo, ¿cómo enfrentarse a algo así?

—¡Qué interesante! Y yo que pensé que te daban igual estas criaturas desagradables. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar, Miria?

—Ellos están comprometidos a proteger la vida humana, no los tocan jamás — dijo Miria.

Riful soltó una carcajada desagradable y miró a los ojos de Alice.

—Ya decía yo que sus ojos eran diferentes al resto. Qué bien, qué bien… pero eso significa que su fuerza no es la misma que tendrían si se alimentaran de patéticos humanos, ¿no?

Arrojó a ambos hacia arriba y estiró sus dedos, que se transformaron en los largos tentáculos lista para despedazarlos, cuando Clare se encargó de la mano derecha y Galatea de la mano izquierda. Ambas aterrizaron frente a Riful y le apuntaron con sus espadas.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Son ustedes dos, ¿ya reconsideraron Despertar también y unirse a mí?

—Vete al infierno Riful — dijo Clare clavando su espada en la cabeza de Riful, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

La cabeza de la niña se partió justo a la mitad, y luego comenzó a deshacerse pero no había ni pizca de sangre, en realidad los vampiros vieron con horror que todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de tentáculos que se habían arrejuntado y anudado para dar la ilusión de una forma humana. Entonces sintieron cómo ella liberaba su Yoki y gritaron del horror.

Riful se apareció ante ellos tal cual era: una enorme criatura compuesta sólo por tentáculos, que superaba los quince metros de alto y en el cual sólo se distinguían dos enormes luces doradas las cuales suponían eran sus ojos. Riful sonrió, por el movimiento de los tentáculos supusieron que eso era lo que hacía pero era difícil de decir; con esta cosa no se sabía.

—¿Y cuál era la idea, querida Clare?

—Mostrarles a los Cullen con qué se enfrentan y convencerlos que se larguen — dijo Clare.

Riful se encogió de hombros, o eso parecía.

—¿Y te parece a ti que podrán escapar de mí? ¡Qué ternura!

Rugió de gozo, mostrando sus enormes colmillos por primera vez, espantando como nunca a los Cullen y los lobos, ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? Entonces lanzó una verdadera lluvia de tentáculos contra todos, esperando atrapara a alguien.

Varios de éstos atravesaron a Miria.

—¡Miria! — Gritaron todos los vampiros.

Pero Miria se desvaneció de pronto y ante los ojos de todos apareció corriendo sobre los tentáculos de Riful, que ella retrajo para hacerla caer, pero Miria terminó suspendida en el aire apuntando su espada contra Riful. Sonrió.

—¡Bien, las alas están listas chicas! Esta será una batalla en las alturas — dijo Anastasia suspendida en el aire detrás de Riful.

Las Claymore una a una aparecieron paradas sobre el aire con calma, apuntando sus espadas a Riful, que se relamió los labios del gusto. ¿Estaban suspendidas sobre cabellos? Sí, cabellos que tenían la resistencia de cables de acero pero eran casi invisibles, que técnica más interesante era aquella.

—Interesante, aunque algo inútil a la hora de proteger a sus pesos muertos.

Al igual que cuando venció a los exploradores de los Vulturi, los tentáculos de la bestia atravesaron la tierra y se lanzaron sobre los Cullen, que gritaron y trataron de escapar, aún sabiendo que nada podrían hacer debido a la velocidad de Riful. Las Claymore hicieron otro tanto, desaparecieron de su vista y para alivio de la familia, los tentáculos cayeron al suelo sin tocarlos siquiera; con las guerreras reapareciendo corriendo sobre éstos con sus espadas listas para clavarlas en Riful.

Riful comenzó a mover sus tentáculos para lanzarlas lejos, pero ellas cayeron en las "alas" que les preparó Anastasia y retomaron el ataque. Las gemelas se dejaron caer justo sobre Riful transformando sus brazos en aquellas extrañas partes de los despertares y con las enormes cuchillas de éstos seccionaron los tentáculos de Riful exponiendo su cara, en donde ella sonrió.

—Mi pregunta es ésta: ¿cuál es tu maldito problema Riful? ¿Por qué seguir regresando durante todos estos años? Nuestra época quedó en el pasado, ¡basta ya! — Gritó Clare. — Es otra era.

—Sí, pasó la era de los come-entrañas y ahora nos vemos en la era de os chupasangres, los humanos no ganan mucho con el cambio, ¿no te parece Clare? Además sigo regresando porque es el instinto de supervivencia. Yo les pregunto a ustedes: si dejaron en paz a los chupasangre, ¿por qué no dejarme en paz a mí? Al igual que ellos sólo me alimento lo necesario.

Clare se arregló su flequillo.

—Te conocemos Riful, eres del tipo de monstruo que mata no porque necesita alimentarse sino porque la parece divertido. ¿Cómo crees que te localizamos? Porque no puedes resistirte a una masacre sin sentido, con eso es problema suficiente.

—¿Sin sentido? Todo lo que quiero es saciar mi hambre — se rio ella. — Esperar a que el hambre nuble mi juicio es una forma de saborear más la comida, esos patéticos humanos.

Fue suficiente, Clare atacó de nuevo, Riful sonrió y atacó con sus tentáculos, sabiendo que no podría detener a Clare con su habilidad de leer Yoki; y efectivamente la guerrera se desvaneció y apareció corriendo sobre sus tentáculos acercando la espada peligrosamente a su rostro. Riful rugió y atacó con más tentáculos, conocía muy bien a Clare debido a sus múltiples encuentros y sabía que era del tipo de personas que se arriesgaban tontamente por cualquier cosa; y Clare avanzó cuando las gemelas atacaron su espalda a la vez con sus brazos despertados. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Miria y Galatea corrieron a toda velocidad cortando la parte inferior de su cuerpo haciéndola caer.

Aun así Riful aprovechó su oportunidad y atravesó el cuerpo de Clare, que no pudo esquivarla; ni cuando sus piernas fueron cortadas limpiamente y se disponía a arrancarle los brazos; cuando Audrey llegó al rescate.

La técnica de Audrey consistía en golpear al suelo con su espada y era más el efecto de rebote lo que lo hacía una técnica mortal; un ataque muy poderoso que Riful misma bautizó como "la Espada Amable".

Rachel corría a toda velocidad justo para cortar de un solo tajo doce tentáculos dirigidos contra la familia Cullen. Otra técnica bautizada por Riful: la Espada Poderosa.

—¿Cuántas de ustedes sobrevivieron en verdad, eh? ¿Y en serio qué les importan estas pestes de los vampiros?

—¡Mucho! — Se burló Helen estirando sus brazos como si fueran de goma para atacar por detrás a Riful, que la detuvo con más tentáculos y la arrojó contra un árbol cercano.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿qué les parece esto?

Liberó una enorme cantidad de poder, que no tomó por sorpresa a las Claymore pero sí a los vampiros, sobre todo cuando a una gran velocidad lanzó una serie de ataques contra todos a la vez, y ni las Claymore pudieron detenerlos todos, claro, sabían que hasta ahora Riful sólo estaba jugando. Por suerte también ellas se contenían para el momento de la verdad.

Bella sintió a tiempo un poderoso ataque, dirigido contra Renesmee y corrió a salvar a su hija, pero era tarde. El ataque de Riful barrió con ambas, atravesando a Renesmee. Y al ser mitad humana, la sangre se derramó.

—¡Renesmee! ¡Bella! — Gritó toda la familia corriendo a atacar a Riful en un arrebato de ira.

No les sirvió de nada, era lo que la lunática quería. Arrojó más ataques contra ellos cuando un flash amarillo pálido se movió a toda velocidad. Los tentáculos fueron arrancados de raíz cubriendo el suelo con sangre púrpura.

Una figura menudita se alzaba toda cubierta de aquella sangre.

—Jamás perdonaré, a quien ataque a mi mejor amiga — dijo Miata.

Y con furia atacó a Riful. Riful trató de arrancarle las piernas, y lo logró pero en su carrera Miata creó dos piernas nuevas y se arrojó al rostro de la bestia. Con furia desconocida hasta ahora por los Cullen (pero que las Claymore en repetidas ocasiones ya habían lidiado y tratado de controlar a lo largo de la historia) ella arrancó el ojo de la bestia. Riful rugió al tiempo que más Claymore se le arrojaron encima cortando diferentes puntos clave de su cuerpo. La bestia se retorcía y quiso escapar pero era superada y por mucho. Las Claymore iban tomando más ventaja cada vez.

Clare, ya ayudada por Cynthia y Yuma, se movió a toda velocidad y clavó su espada en el segundo ojo de Riful. Riful gritó:

—¡Tú, maldita! ¡NO PUEDO VER! ¡NO PUEDO VER!

—¡YA! — Bramó Miria.

Hundieron más sus espadas; mientras que las gemelas con sus filosas extremidades de despertar arrancaron los brazos de Riful, que hallaron entre esa maraña de tentáculos que fueron cortados por las otras guerreras como si estuvieran podando un bosque. Riful se retorcía del dolor, su gigantesco tamaño iba menguando hasta tomar el tamaño otra vez de una jovencita de catorce o quince años.

—¡AHORA O NUNCA! — Volvió a ordenar la líder de las guerreras Claymore.

Los lobos saltaron a la acción. Riful sacudió su cabeza con sus ojos ya recuperados gracias a su factor de auto regeneración, pero no logró bloquear a los lobos, que tal como Miria había dicho en constantes ocasiones; eran puntos ciegos para ella al no poseer Yoki.

—No, ¡NO, quítense pestes del demonio!

Helen una vez más estiró sus brazos como de goma y ante el alivio de todos, la cabeza de Riful rodó ante ellas. Su cuerpo se desplomó sin remedio.

—¡Por fin! — Dijo Clare. — Pero sugiero que la quememos, o esta cosa volverá a levantarse.

—Sí, es una lástima que tuvieran que pasar más de cinco mil años para que nos demos cuenta — dijo Miria. — ¡Rápido preparen una hoguera!

Claymores, lobos y vampiros corrieron a juntar leña y prepararla para que la bestia fuera destruida por fin. Todo había terminado, la Reina Riful del Oeste había caído por fin.

—Y ahora, finalmente podemos descansar – dijo Galatea. — Como dijimos antes, nuestra era ha terminado. Es tiempo que otro tipo de inmortales pueblen este mundo. Nosotras ya no somos necesarias.

—Sabias palabras Galatea — dijo Miria. — Sabias palabras. Recemos para que esta vez sí puedan cumplirse.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado aliviadas que todo hubiera acabado por fin.

* * *

 **Como dije la batalla final. Es una lástima que no pueda describir las emocionantes batallas de Yagi-Sensei pero hice un intento. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre me despido con un muy cordial:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
